Midnight Visit
by fallenfairy4
Summary: Elena has a secret, a secret that caused her to leave Mystic Falls for over two years. Now she's back, and Damon wants answers.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Midnight Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, or any of its fabulous characters.

This is AU guys. Everything up till "The Return" has happened, but after that my story veers off into another direction. This may be a little confusing at first, but all will be revealed throughout the story. I'm very new to writing fanfiction, so constructive criticisms are welcome but please no flames. Enjoy, and please review

_Elena has a secret, a secret that caused her to leave Mystic Falls for over two years. Now she's back, and Damon wants answers. _

Midnight Visit

Ch. 1

Her breath leaves her lifeless body in stilted puffs of frigid air. She doesn't really need to breath, but it makes her feel just a little bit more human to see actual air leave her animated corpse. Summer used to be her favorite season; after all it enabled her freedom from long school days. Now her favorite season is winter, because it enables her delusions of humanity. While prowling outside the house she grew up in, Elena dances along the border of light and dark, the product of porch lights and starless nights. And she has never felt more like the creature of darkness that she has become. It doesn't matter that her change was against her will; Elena is now a sin-infused vessel of death. She watches Jeremy and Jenna move throughout what used to be her kitchen. After two years they're finally starting to smile, even laugh again. She hates herself for being even the tiniest bit resentful about that. But being a vampire has changed her, made it more difficult to maintain her goodness. And she has been so very lonely the past couple of years, admittedly that is by her own choice. Jeremy and Jenna had left the kitchen and now all she can hear is their heartbeats. Since there's no way they could see or hear her, Elena figures its safe to get closer, maybe even peer into Jeremy's window. She can imagine him lounging against his soft cushioned chair with headphones blasting, and a video game flashing across his T.V. screen illuminating his face. Grinning at the image in her mind, Elena starts toward the house, no longer thinking about the consequences, only focused on seeing her baby brother again. So focused was she that Elena almost missed the smell of him. The female vampire froze. She's successfully avoided him for over two years now, but apparently her time of evasion was up. She had been foolish to come here. But the yearning to see her family was too strong, her resolve too weak. But still, she should have prepared herself better for this. Closing her eyes for a second, Elena tried to fortify herself for what she's about to face. Swiftly, like pulling off a band aid, Elena spins around and looks Damon in the eyes for the first time in two in-a-half years.


	2. Chapter 2

I have a couple of chapters done already, but I'm hesitant to post all of them until I get some reviews. Hope you guys are enjoying. Please review if you want to see more my lovelies ;)

Ch. 2

_Swiftly, like pulling off a band aid, Elena spins around and looks Damon in the eyes for the first time in two in- a- half years. _

"I could smell you the second you set foot in mystic falls again." Elena could only stare at him. He looked perfect, he always had, but this was the first time she was seeing him with her new vampire eyes. Seeing him physically right there, close enough to touch, was very different than her imagining him next to her. And she had, imagined him that is. Being away from Damon, although necessary at the time, made lying to her-self impossible. Although Elena was lonely, she found herself replying every look, every word, and every limited touch that Damon and she had shared since the instant they met. Although going against contemporary knowledge, it seemed that as time went on the clearer and more real those memories became for Elena; As if one day she could jump into her memories and actually live them all again. At first, she had made excuses for these strange remembrances and how they all revolved entirely around Damon. It was the way they had left things between them. Of course the things Damon had said would stir up some feelings within her. After all she was not made of stone; and Damon was her friend. She _cared_ about him. But as time went on she found herself thinking of him more, and then more, and then even more. Damon hadn't so much as twitched since he had first appeared, probably in response to her frozen countenance. But suddenly Damon lurched forward and Elena braced herself for his touch, but he stopped himself – hanging halfway in between movements.

"That's all you have to say to me, after all this time!" Damon looked almost deranged with frustration, eyes wide and fingers pulling violently through his hair. Without thinking, Elena responded. "I haven't said anything actually." Damon jerked his head from out of his hands and gave her a look that if Elena hadn't known better, would be predictive of her own murder. "I should fucking hate you for what you've put me through," Damon claimed. She would have felt bad or guilty at the way she was reacting to their reunion, if she had been human. Guilt, empathy, forgiveness, all of which had come so easily to Elena as a human, was now stilted. She still felt those emotions, but they were much slower to come; mostly because she was too selfish to wallow in such masochistic feelings. And that selfishness was what Elena was letting rule her now; because she was too caught up in her own joy in seeing Damon than to worry about his feelings. The truth was Elena was almost frozen in bewilderment at her own emotions; pure adoration pulsed throughout her body, and for a second Elena believed she was human again and Damon had merely set her heart racing. Whatever trace amount of doubt she may have had in regard to whether or not she loved him, were all blown away with more force than a tsunami. It was a shame that she couldn't forgive him. Sighing, Elena shook herself out of her love induced stupor and prepared herself. She was about to break Damon' un-beating heart for probably the hundredth time. Shaking her head, Elena couldn't help but think that Petrova women really were **the** ultimate bitches.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Firstly I want to thank everyone who reviewed, added me to their favorite story/author or story alert lists. It really means so much to me, and keeps me inspired and motivated to write. That being said, I'm sorry for the delay in this update. This chapter was very ambitious for me as a new writer, in that it is very long and complicated. As usual, I had an outline for this chapter but Elena and Damon threw me for a loop in where this chapter wanted to go so I went with it ;)

In addition to that, I'm still in school and my dad was in the hospital (he's totally fine ) so it really slowed down my writing…obviously haha

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I feel like it has a different tone from the previous chapters, but it's definitely needed for the direction this story is going to take. Please, please, please review, it really means the world to me!

And remember, reviewers will instantly replace Andi in that bathtub scene with Damon…so yea y'all think about that ;)

Note: Btw, Klaus doesn't make an appearance/does not exist in this story, which ever scenario you prefer ;)

Also, in my earlier chapters I said everything in the series happened up until "The Return." I meant up until "Founder's Day." My bad guys.

2 years ago, Mystic Fall

Just hours after the end of "Founder's Day"

With John's blood caked underneath her fingernails, and Stefan' crumbled up goodbye letter in her pocket, Elena fled Mystic Falls. Breathing was getting increasingly difficult for Elena. Each inhale and exhale tore her throat raw, as if she were rubbing sandpaper against the delicate insides of her esophagus. Elena had never felt so human, or as vulnerable as she did right this second. With her body shutting down, and Katherine's threats reverberating through her brain, Elena _longed_ for Stefan to be beside her. He'd wrap his arms around her, stroke her hair, and tell her he'd always protect her; love her. Elena had felt like a little child; stumbling with arms outstretched waiting for Stefan' comforting arms to pick her up and comfort her. Tears ran down the young girls face as she thought of all she was leaving behind. Leaves and branches tore at Elena's body, scratching and bringing blood towards the surface of her skin. Manically, Elena laughed as she continued running away from the vampire she'd just left. The combination of her fear and blood was the ultimate aphrodisiac for him once upon a time. Now, the only thing he really wanted was her love, a love she couldn't give him. In spite of her resistance, her very refusal to accept and submit to Damon's love, when Katherine came to her and made her the offer, Elena couldn't refuse. Elena didn't want to examine why, but their last encounter rang loudly through her heart as she made the deal. She couldn't turn her back on someone who loved her. Although she would always love Stefan, Elena couldn't fool herself completely into thinking she didn't care deeply for Damon. But she would never allow herself to even consider anything beyond caring and friendship where Damon was concerned. Stumbling slightly Elena paused her frantic running to listen to the sounds around her. Undoubtedly people would be looking for her, Damon, Caroline, Jeremy, and Bonnie….she couldn't let them catch her. The sounds and shadows of the woods, while never really frightening to her in the past seemed downright terrifying to Elena right now. There was something ominous and foreboding in the air. The way the fog seemed to wrap around her very body, the way the humidity was making it difficult to breathe, as if a hand was tightening around her throat. She imagined that hand to be Katherine's, and in a way she was right. If she were found they'd all be dead. Continuing to run, Elena didn't stop to dwell on the aching in her chest that she refused to believe was caused by anyone other than Stefan. She couldn't even acknowledge what had just happened with Damon. Pumping her arms and legs faster, Elena tried to push back all her unresolved feelings and concentrate only on her survival, if for no other reason than to ensure everyone else'. Still, all Elena felt was the remnant pain from her last meeting with Damon. Finally, Elena saw the lights of the bus station up ahead and let out a sigh of relief. She was leaving her old life behind tonight. The moment she boarded that bus, Elena would cease to be Elena Gilbert. Little did Elena know, she was about to die.

"Oh Elena?" Spinning around in shock, Elena watched as Katherine sauntered towards her with her hands on her hips. Elena felt her throat tighten. What was she doing here? They had already made their deal. And Katherine had a motive behind her every move; meaning that Katherine was standing in front of her, grinning manically, for a reason. Without meaning to, Elena stumbled back, away from Katherine before she had breath enough to speak.

"What's going on here Katherine," she sounded almost forceful. But she wasn't fool enough to believe that the vampire had missed her stumble, or the slight trembling in her tightly clenched hands.

"Don't I even get a smile in greeting anymore Elena? After all, I have travelled all this way just to see little old you."

"When have I ever greeted you with a smile?"

"Ohh, feisty. You're going to need that…," Katherine paused, face scrunched up in distaste while searching for a word, "…sass to get you through this." Katherine cocked her head to the side, studying Elena as If she were some phenomenon she'd never encountered before. Elena's eyes scanned the area, looking for something she could use to protect herself with; she'd forgotten her phone in her car in her haste to leave. Katherine hadn't so much as taken a step towards her, but Elena could see the predatory glimmer in her eyes. If she didn't figure out how to get out of here now, something terrible was going to happen, and Elena had no idea what. Maybe if she bought herself some time, or tried to distract her, someone would come.

"You know, you're slowing me down by showing up here like this. I thought you wanted me out of town as soon as possible?" Katherine twirled a strand of her hair around her pointer finger as she approached Elena. Katherine looked up at Elena threw her lashes and gave her a flirty smile.

"Well, there was one, itsy bitty detail that I forgot to mention to you earlier."

"And what was that?" For one moment there was dead silence, the moment filled with tense anticipation. Elena didn't even have time to inhale before Katherine pounced. Screams and muffled gasps filled the air as the vampire fed the human girl her blood, followed by a sickening snap that seemed to echo throughout the night. Katherine dropped Elena's body with as much regard one would show in discarding a piece of garbage. Crouching down, Katherine patted Elena's cheek.

"… that you need to be a vampire for this plan to work. Now you're really a Petrova. Welcome to the family Elena." With one last glance at the crumpled, disjointed body on the floor, Katherine slowly strutted of into the night.

2 hours earlier (FLASHBACK)

_Elena watched the last of the fading lights of the ambulance disappear and felt disgruntled with the amount of relief she felt flood her body. 'Uncle John' was no longer her problem. However, Elena wasn't stupid enough to think that Katherine wasn't. For the brief moment that Elena had been in the presence of her vampire doppelganger, Elena swore she actually felt the temperature in the room drop. It was like Katherine had managed to suck all the warmth and love from the room; which was ironic considering all the men that had panted after her. Not wanting to think of Katherine another second longer, Elena dragged herself back to her room to try Stefan' cell again. The sooner they dealt with this, the sooner it would be over; hopefully. Walking into her room, Elena groaned. She'd left her window open and now all her papers were haphazardly scattered across the floor. Sighing, Elena crouched down trying to gather everything up quickly and be done with it. Familiar handwriting caught Elena' eye, and as Elena scanned the first couple of written words, her breath caught and her body sunk to the ground_

_._

_Dearest Elena,_

_I am a coward. I wish I could have seen your face, touched the curve of your cheek one more time. Yet, I know I must be satisfied with all the precious and undeserved time you gifted me over these last several months. I thought I could stop it Elena. I thought I could stop history from repeating itself, that this time everything would be different. And in many ways it was different, just not in the most important way. I know I must not be making any sense to you right now, but I will. Firstly, before I go on; please understand that I would never dream of comparing you to Katherine. You are sunshine, where Katherine is nothing more than a starless night. She did not, and could not love us, or anyone else for that matter. You, Elena have more love in your heart than anyone I've ever known. That being said…I saw you. I saw you and Damon, together. Ah, Elena how my heart broke at first. But then, I welcomed it. Do you want to know why Elena; because I deserve pain. I've done nothing but hurt and kill since the second I turned back in 1864. And the person I wronged the most was my own brother. He deserves happiness, and while I don't think he exactly deserves you; I've seen the way he looks at you. The way he acts around you, the things he says and doesn't say. Elena, he loves you. Damon loves you in a way I didn't even see him display for Katherine, and this should give you pause Elena. He will cherish you and protect you always. Of course I wouldn't be leaving if it was only his love I had to compete with. But Elena, I've seen you struggle. There is something there between the two of you that I cannot stop, and I do not wish to see. I'm weak Elena, and I'm sorry. But I cannot go through what we all went through back in 1864 all over again. Please know that I truly love you Elena, and I always will. Thank you for giving me your love, if only for a short while. Please, take care of my brother for me. It pains me to say this, but I doubt we will meet again. Forgive me, I love you._

_Stefan_

_Elena didn't know for how long she sat in a daze with silent tears flowing down her face. Stefan was gone. Stefan. Was. Gone. That one sentence repeated itself in Elena's head, again and again, until it had lost almost all its meaning and intonation. She didn't understand. What was it he thought he saw? Stefan said he saw them…her and Damon…together. The implication was obvious, but nothing like that had ever happened between them. Sure Damon flirted, and ok there had been a couple of moments between them where Elena felt a certain understanding and heat pass between them. But the most physical they had ever gotten was that one hug, after Damon found out Katherine hadn't been in the tomb. Stefan was right there for that, so he couldn't be referring to that._

"_Elena…" The sound of Damon's voice was like the gun signaling the start of a horserace; it spurred Elena into action. Elena flew at him. "What did you do Damon! WHAT. DID. YOU. FUCKING. DO?"She charged him, catapulting herself into his arms and slapping his chest, his face, any patch of skin she could reach, with as much strength and ferocity as she could. Pure rage was fueling her movements now. If it were any other time, Elena would have noticed that Damon did nothing to stop her punishment. If anything, Damon welcomed it. Her slaps of course did nothing to physically hurt him, but still Damon felt each hit. He just felt it where she couldn't see. She fucking hated him now. Elena had always forgiven him. Even when it seemed entirely impossible, laughable even in the face of the heinous crimes he'd committed against Elena's family, she'd always forgiven him. That forgiveness more than anything, had kept Damon's hope alive. Now, he was no fool. Elena was a bleeding heart, kind and generous to a fault. But, even the kindest person had their limits. After all, Elena was nowhere near ready to forgive her "Uncle" John, and honestly the man hadn't done anything nearly as bad as Damon had. No, Damon knew there had to be something behind her forgiveness and friendship with him, and so he had taken drastic measures. If she ever found out the truth, even that small hope was going to be extinguished. Yes, she could never know. However, it didn't mean that Damon enjoyed the pain blossoming on the girl's face. In fact, it made his chest ache in unfamiliar ways. All he'd ever wanted lately was for Elena to be happy, and he was going to continue to do anything necessary to ensure that radiant smile stayed on Elena' face. _

"_Elena, __**please**__." Even Damon took pause at the desperation he heard in his own voice. He went to catch Elena's hands, to halt her actions…only because she was hurting herself. Clutching Elena's soft, delicate palms in his own, Damon couldn't help cradling them against his heart. My god, would she ever forgive him…what if this was his last chance to really talk to her...to touch her. Elena was gasping, tears and snot falling down her face, but she didn't stop him from touching her, and this surprised Damon._

"_Why is Stefan GONE Damon? He…," Elena gasped for breath. She couldn't believe they were having this conversation. Swallowing, Elena continued. "H-h-he left a letter. He said that he saw, that he __**saw**__…" sobbing Elena could get nothing else out._

_ "Well, she certainly managed to fool us all. Clever girl…" Elena gaped at Damon and gave him the most contemptuous look she could muster. _

"_You must be joking. That's seriously the first thing you have to say to me Damon? That Katherine's a clever girl?"_

"_No!...Forgive me Elena, maybe I didn't make myself clear. You know I'm upset too; this is my little brother that's off playing the 'woe is me card.' Let me clarify….Katherine is a clever girl, but also a __**HUGE**__ whore! Dirtiest whore in history, and believe me I've met my share. And I can admire that quality usually but…" Yeah, this line of conversation wasn't helping his case. But this situation was gravely serious, there was a very good chance that Elena would not forgive him this time, and then… he'd lose her. He's not fool enough to think that he could handle losing Elena. And so he falls back on his usual armor and artillery of sarcasm and fake detachment. Damon knows he's starting to change, but he's still him. But if he wants even a flicker of a chance at keeping her, Damon knows he's going to have to step up his game…and not by upping his charm and smoldering eyes….unfortunately. _

"_This is about Katherine, isn't it Damon. What did she… you do? Why does Stefan think something happened between us?... That's why he said he was leaving in the letter, because he said he saw us…together…"Elena's voice became shriller with each word, as her distress and confusion rose higher and higher. Damon let go of Elena's hands in favor of grasping her shoulders, hoping to steady her, to anchor her. He tried to will strength from his immortal body into hers. _

"_I need you to breath Elena, and prepare yourself for what I'm about to say. Because __**everything**__ is about to change." Damon was slightly bent over to look directly into Elena's eyes. She felt faint all of a sudden. She knew what Damon was about to tell her would change her life irrevocably. Elena's stomach clenched as she slowly began to realize that this would probably confirm her worst fears, she'd never see Stefan again. But Damon's intensity, the way his eyes __**tore**__ into her gaze... She felt like he was extracting her very soul from her chest. It was as if he had an invisible hand that reached into her very gut, slowly dragging her soul up and out through her throat; into his outstretched palm. _

"_You know already that Katherine was here earlier, you saw what she did to John while pretending to be you. But she was here before that…wayyy before that and John and Jenna weren't the only ones to talk to 'Robot Elena'..."_

"_What are you saying Damon? Who else did she see?"_

"_Me." Stumbling back, away from Damon, Stefan's letter began to make sickeningly good sense to Elena. _

"_No," Elena shook her head in denial._

"_Listen to me Elena, I didn't mean to. I thought she was you!"_

"_That doesn't explain anything Damon! If anything, that makes it even worse! I'm your brother's girlfriend! You tell me. You tell me right now __**exactly**__ what happened, and I'll try to control myself from finding a stake and piercing your heart with it!"Damon had never seen Elena this furious. What could he tell her, to make her understand? That seeing Elena plead for his worthless life earlier, while any sane individual would have let him burn; made something in his chest swell and a lump rise in his throat. That he thought only of her when he went to help her brother; that suddenly he found himself wanting to do anything to make her life just a little bit easier. He went so far as to practically threaten her little brother to cut her some slack and be nice to his sister. That all these thoughts were circulating through his head when she glided up her porch steps and he was in actual pain from trying to stop him-self from touching her. Clenching his fists Damon stopped his pacing and faced Elena, coming to a decision. _

"_Maybe I should just tell you what I told her. What I meant to tell you." Not fully grasping what she was agreeing to, Elena nodded._

"_I think that would be best."_

"_I told you. ….that I tried to do the right thing tonight. For the first time in…I can't even remember. I was there to talk to Jeremy. I thought he deserved to know about Anna; and how I found myself wanting to help her. It surprised me."_

"_That you wanted to help Anna," Elena asked, sounding surprised. Damon's heart beat faster, it sounded like she believed in him. Damon took a step forward._

"_I told you…that I came to this town wanting to destroy it and that tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. I asked you how that happened, but I know how Elena. Elena's breath caught in her throat and her heart started to pound so hard that it actually __**hurt**__ her chest. She was supposed to be angry with him, furious even. But Elena wasn't so much in denial that she could convince herself that her heart raced in anger. Thinking of Stefan, Elena pushed that knowledge so deep inside her that it could never reach the surface, and spill out._

"_It's because of you Elena," seeing Elena was about to interrupt Damon continued, desperate to get everything out. "The only reason Bonnie saved me was because of you. Because somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving; that I was worth something at all. Even now, after everything, even when you're furious with me, you're still giving me the benefit of the doubt. You think it's surprising that I find myself unprepared for wanting to help someone, to be motivated to do the right things." Elena almost hated herself for saying it, but she had to. The pleading in Damon's eyes was affecting her in disconcerting ways; it was unacceptable._

"_What does any of this have to do with Stefan leaving?"Damon was looking at her in a way she hadn't seen before and it scared her. He seemed to gather himself, and then he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes._

"_I couldn't help myself. The only thing I could think of was how you saved me. You're the __**only**__ person who would have saved me tonight. So I…I kissed you. Stefan must have seen us." For a brief moment, Elena couldn't help but stare at his lips; they were so close to hers she could practically taste their flavor. Shaking her head almost violently, Elena almost cried out at these traitorous thoughts circulating through her mind like a poison. Sure she'd always felt an attraction and a connection to Damon, but she'd never reacted to Damon like this before. But then again, Damon had never been quite this vulnerable and…gentle with her before. Where was her anger? Stefan was gone because of him! Elena shrugged out of Damon's hold and began pacing her tiny room. Suddenly her room felt like a cage, and she, a wild animal. Pacing, Elena furiously began to brainstorm. _

"_There has to be a way to find Stefan. Once I explain everything to him…"_

"_He doesn't want to be found Elena."_

"_But he doesn't know the truth! If he knew the truth, that you kissed Katherine, he would come back."_

"_If that's what you __**really**__ think, you're deluding yourself. That, or Stefan must have written you a __**vastly**__ different letter than the one he wrote me. Or maybe you're mother dropped you on your head as a child, I don't know."_

"_Just shut up Damon. You think this is funny?"_

"_Yes Elena, I find it hysterical that you find the idea of me kissing you easily ignorable."_

"_Is 'ignorable' even a word?"_

"_I don't know Elena, is it?"_

"_Now, you're just acting childish Damon," sighing Elena stopped pacing and turned away from Damon to look out her bedroom window. "There is something you can do to make it up to me though…"_

"_I'll do anything to get you to forgive me, but I think you know that. What's the point in even asking?" Running his fingers through his jet black hair, Damon sounded almost bitter. _

"_Let's not forget who got me into this mess. Because of you, my boyfriend is gone. He thinks I don't love him, he thinks I love y…" Elena cut herself off just before the word 'you' came spilling out of her mouth like an accusation. It didn't matter though, because Damon had snapped his head up and was staring at her like she was about to commit to murder. The damage was done. _

"_And you could never love me, a monster, a psychopath with no redeeming qualities. But that's not what you really think, is it? Because let me tell __**you**__ something. If you really believed I was beyond all hope, you wouldn't have risked bonnie' or your father's wrath to save me. And don't you __**dare**__ tell me that you saved me for Stefan, because you just looove Stefan and you can't bear to see __**him**__ suffer." Elena's mouth dropped in surprise at the resentful and sarcastic tone Damon was taking with her. Did he really care so much for her, that her lack of responsiveness to his flirting… bothered him? _

"_What's going on Damon? Why are you so resentful of Stefan, because he got the girl? Well, I'm not Katherine."_

"_Exactly." Elena felt the air between them shift, as comprehension dawned on her._

"_You want me? Please tell me this wasn't deliberate Damon?"_

"_What? No! I thought I was kissing you Elena, I told you that."_

"_Maybe you planned this whole thing so Stefan would see. It wouldn't matter if you were kissing me __**or**__ Katherine, as long as Stefan __**thought**__ it was me. My God, Damon!" Damon watched as Elena slowly backed away from him in shock, like he was some piece of garbage she didn't want to dirty herself with by being around. He snapped._

"_So what if I did do it deliberately? I did you a favor! I exposed how much of a weakling Stefan really is. He didn't fight for you Elena! He just left you without so much as a single question! Yea, I can really feel the love tonight Elena."Elena watched as Damon stalked toward her menacingly, and given what he'd just done, combined with his past actions, Elena should have been afraid…but she wasn't. Elena held her ground, and lifted her chin in defiance. She was wary sure, and she felt furiously angry and betrayed, but not scared for her physical well being. Months from now, when Elena reflects back on this night, she thinks her lack of fear may have been what caused the next sequence of events. She'd inadvertently given him hope, or at the very least, a green light._

"_You're going to realize what you've done, and get Stefan back here. You wouldn't do this to me. You wouldn't really hurt me like this, would you Damon?"_

"_How can you not be afraid after what I just told you, after what I've done? Why are you not screaming and sprinting out of this room! What the __**hell**__ is the matter with you! You still think there's hope for me don't you? You…you.."Abruptly, Damon strode towards her, like a man out to conquer an empire. He roughly cupped her face in his hands._

"_You kind, beautiful creature." And then with a burst of light exploding behind her eyelids, Elena felt the pressure of Damon's heavy lips against her own. Why wasn't she pushing him away? How was this even happening in the first place? She felt her body flush flaming red, and Elena wanted to cry at what was happening. She could never forget this now. She would never be able to go back to the status quo with Damon after this. This was entirely his fault, the greedy, selfish bastard! Tearing herself out of Damon's hold, Elena tried to get control over her senses._

"_Why are you doing this to me Damon?"_

"_What, getting you to face your buried feelings for me?"_

"_I'm with Stefan."_

"_Interesting that you didn't say 'I'm in love with Stefan,' don't you think?"_

"_You heinous, miserable, son of a…"_

"_No need to insult Stefan and I's mother now is there Elena?" Elena was not by nature a violent person, but at this moment Elena longed to wipe that smirk off of Damon's face. Knowing it would only give Damon satisfaction, Elena didn't make a move to hit him, instead Elena just stood there. She clenched her fists, and tried to count to 10 to control her anger. _

"_You've gone too far this time Damon. Either you tell Stefan the truth and get him back here or..."_

"_Or what?"_

"_I'll never speak to you again, let alone be your friend."_

"_It's a good thing I'm not looking for a friend then, isn't it? And judging by the way you let me devour you just now, you're not interested in my friendship either."_

"_This is over Damon." When he didn't give any indication of comprehending what she'd said, Elena continued. "Unless you bring Stefan back home, this is over." Damon continued to stare at her for a moment._

"_I won't do that. And even if I did, it wouldn't make a difference, Stefan will never come back; not in your human lifetime anyway." Elena swallowed and felt anger and despair almost drown her._

"_Then I never want to see you again Damon, you've ruined my life. Now, get out." Damon continued to look at her for a moment before turning around and surprisingly, starting towards the door. Elena was torn between raising her fists in triumph and crawling under her covers in agony as she watched Damon walk away from her, for conceivably the last time. When he reached her doorframe however, he paused and then turned to face her. Elena took a breath and tried to prepare herself for this last confrontation. Could she really do this, cut Damon out of her life completely, even with the amount of anger she felt towards him running through her veins? _

"_This isn't over, not by a long shot. Yes, you should be furious with me, you're certainly entitled to it. And yes, by all accounts you should never speak to me or see me again. You think I don't know that Elena? I don't even deserve your friendship, let alone your love. But you remember this when you're lying in your cold bed at night, tossing and turning with your imagined guilt when you think of this moment. I may not deserve your love, but the fact remains that I would cut out my own heart for you. Kill anyone or anything in your name. I know that scares you, but how many people out there would do that for you, love you like I do? And for some reason, you can't give up on me. So, I __**will**__ see you again Elena. And until that moment I'll be dreaming and waiting for you." After looking intently into her eyes and running his gaze across her face one last time, Damon left. Elena sunk to the floor._

"_Well, that was touching. Guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree." Picking her head up off her knees, Elena saw what had been haunting her ever since she'd first seen her photograph in Stefan' room. Funny, Elena didn't even feel afraid. It was like all her reserves for emotions and feelings had been completely depleted with Stefan' and Damon' departure. Now, Elena only felt numbness and a vague sense of annoyance at the vampire who had started this all. _

"_Katherine," Elena didn't even bother moving from her spot on the floor._

"_Ele-__**na**__. Strolling as casually as one would through a park, Katherine approached her doppelganger. _

"_What are you even doing here Katherine? There's no one left you can torture or trick." _

"_I just had to see what all the fuss was about. Seems to me you've stolen quite a few hearts in Mystic Falls. I guess I'm a little late in giving you the birds and the bees talk…not that that talk ever worked on me." Pulling herself off the floor Elena began to wonder what she could actually do to protect herself should Katherine attack her; her vervain necklace would only go so far._

"_The fact of the matter is Elena, I've come to strike a bargain with you. I was feeling very generous today, damn princess Diana documentary on t.v. Anyway, I would listen very carefully to what I'm about to say Elena…many lives depend on it." Standing face to face with Katherine, Elena nodded. _

"_I'm listening."_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

So here we go, chapter 4! This chapter, while necessary, is more of a 'filler' chapter; so the chapter is not as long as my previous one. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed and/or added me to their story/author/favorite alerts, or is just reading this! It really motivates and inspires me, so thanks guys! I'm currently working on chapter 5, so hopefully the next update shouldn't be too long from now. So enjoy the chapter, and please review!

1.5 years ago – Greece (6 months after leaving Mystic falls)

Pulling on her sunglasses and keeping her head down, Elena navigated through the crowed marketplace. She was probably overdoing it with the amount of precautions she was taking, but Katherine had made it very clear the price she would pay if she were ever discovered. Elena was not about to take any risks. Besides, being on the run was something that Elena found she was surprisingly good at; especially with her new abilities. She wouldn't say it was second nature to her now, even with her new status as a 'non living, living person.' But Elena had always been a social person and avoiding any social interaction could never be instinctive for her, but Elena was smart enough to be able to disappear successfully. As she made her way through the local marketplace the foreign smells of fresh produce and exotic spices filtered through Elena's conscious, but she never stopped to appreciate them. Nor did Elena take the time to admire the stunning aquamarine waters of the Mediterranean, or the charming rustic architecture surrounding her. Elena just kept walking till she found what she was looking for. Taking a furtive look around, Elena slipped into the outdated payphone booth and dialed the number she had memorized, while her heart beat wildly. It was strange, when Elena was first turned it surprised her that her body, including her heartbeat, really did function quite normally as Damon had said; as long as she maintained a healthy diet of blood of course. Breathing deeply, Elena listened to the phone ring and tried to prepare herself for another 'check-in' with Katherine. Thinking of Katherine, made her think of home, made her think of Damon…

"Finally you've called Elena. Can't you follow simply instructions anymore, or is it possible you've gotten even dumber since our last conversation?" Katherine's voice, while identical to her own, sounded worse than nails across a chalk board to Elena. Most of the time Elena felt rather numb to her whole 'run away' experience, a professional may have called Elena depressed. She preferred the term 'realistic.' After all, what hope did Elena actually have while being blackmailed for all eternity by her stronger, unethical, vampire ancestor? Running her fingers through her wig, Elena looked around once again before continuing her conversation.

"Everything is fine Katherine. I'm at the location you specified, and I've followed all your instructions to the letter. It just took me awhile to find a functional payphone." Gathering her courage, Elena continued. "You need to reconsider allowing me to get a cell phone." Laughter greeted her on the other end of the phone.

"If you think that I'd actually allow that Elena than your not only dumb but insane. You'll call Stefan or Damon in a second, which will force me to take action. I don't think you really want to inconvenience me like that, do you Elena?" While Katherine's tone was playful, she heard the hidden malice underneath. When Elena had first been on the run she had been terrified of her required 'check-ins' as Katherine liked to call them. Mostly phone calls, with the rare meeting required, and Elena wasn't too ashamed to admit that she was scared of Katherine. As time went on however, and Elena found herself missing home and that certain someone, Elena felt almost blasé towards her older doppelganger. It wasn't that she didn't care what Katherine may do if she disobeyed her orders, in fact the only reason Elena was on the run was to protect those she loved. It was the fact that she knew as long as she kept up her end of the bargain, Katherine would have to do her part. Elena's certainty came from the knowledge that upholding the deal was beneficial to Katherine, and consequently herself. And if there was one thing predictable about Katherine Pierce, it was that she was a selfish bitch.

"You're the one who's annoyed about me not calling you the second you say so. It takes time to find a payphone, so either you deal with it or get me a phone. You know as well as I do that I won't contact anyone from Mystic Falls, it would defeat the whole purpose behind my leaving Katherine!"

"Ohh somebody's grouchy. What's the matter Elena hasn't any guy been able to pry your thighs apart recently? It is hard going from two guys servicing you at once to none, especially within such a short amount of time. Not that I would know of course, I've never had any trouble gaining multiple lovers, no matter where I went." Elena tried to take deep breaths in an attempt to control her temper. Snapping at Katherine, no matter how beneficial their deal was to her, was just plain idiotic. Katherine could be impulsive, not as impulsive as Damon but… "Elena! Are you listening to me?" snapping out of her ruminations, Elena heard the annoyance in Katherine's voice and figured now would be a good time to stop pushing Katherine' limited patience. All she wanted to do was get this whole thing over with. The sooner she finished this conversation, the sooner she could fulfill this disgusting mission, and get on with her bleak new life.

"Just tell me where to go Katherine; I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Elena couldn't help but check her surroundings again; already this phone conversation was taking far longer than she was comfortable with.

"Don't worry Elena, your …._tension_ is about to be relieved. Use the picture I gave you to I.D the target. You can find him in the tavern tonight at midnight. Don't screw this up Elena. I'm being nice and giving you a warning. You know what will happen if I don't get what I want." Elena heard the dial tone immediately after Katherine's last words. Hanging up the phone Elena made sure her sunglasses and wig were still in place. Taking a deep breath and leaning against the dirty wall of the phone booth, Elena allowed herself to relive one memory before venturing out towards her fate. She thought of the Mystic Falls dance and the partner she was never supposed to have.

Taking a deep breath and pushing the memories of her former life away, Elena stepped back out into the hot sun. Elena had a couple of hours to kill before she had to start preparing for her midnight encounter, and exploring the area might prove useful. Taking a stroll around one of the less populated areas of town, Elena spotted a stunning church. Although not religious, even less so since her transformation, Elena indulged her impulse and entered the church. Not wanting to draw attention Elena slipped into a darkened back corner. For the first time since leaving Mystic Falls, Elena felt a semblance of peace flood her body, as the drafty building cooled her overheated body. Just sitting in a darkened church pew, with no one around her, Elena didn't have to pretend to be something she wasn't. Right then and there, Elena decided that she would allow herself this one indulgence. Whenever she visited this church, Elena would allow herself to think of her past life without hesitating. She didn't know for how long she sat there, but Elena lost herself in memories of her family and Damon. She barely took in the colorful alter depicting breathtaking Christian artwork. Instead, Elena saw in her mind, as clearly as if she were watching a film, her memories play out. A rush of emotions filtered through Elena, and for the first time she allowed herself to feel what she really felt. Thinking of Damon, tears ran down Elena' face. Although she'd thought of all their moments together, Elena had never really let herself consciously recall their kiss. Sitting in the dark, with no one to see her, Elena closed her eyes and remembered the feeling of Damon's body pressed hard against hers, and his moist lips molded against her own. Feeling her stomach clench sharply in longing and her heart ache painfully, Elena opened her eyes and admitted the truth to herself. She may be in love with Damon Salvatore, and she may have been for a long, long time.

6 months later

1 year ago (6 months since walking into the tavern)

_Riding down the highway with the windows open and the wind blowing in her hair, Elena found herself thinking that she hadn't felt this alive in a long, long time. A rush of victory and amazement surged through her as she regarded the events of the day. Turning towards her companion Elena couldn't help the smug smile that spread across her face. "I saved your life." He turned his beautiful face away from the road and looked at her. Elena was surprised when he simply replied with a heartfelt "I know." Feeling lighthearted for the first time in ages Elena continued with the almost flirty banter. "And don't you forget it." Later whenever she thinks about that trip, she thinks that it was the first time that she truly felt it, their connection._

Gasping, Elena startled awake.

"Darling, whatever is the matter?" Taking a deep breath, Elena turned to the man beside her. She was still unused to waking beside this male body day after day, even though it had been 6 months. Forcing a smile upon her face, Elena tucked her curly hair behind her ear and leaned over to give him a brief kiss.

"Nothing's the matter; I'm only excited to spend the day in bed with you." The vampire's eyes softened and he reached out a hand to trace the shape of her face. Elena couldn't help but feel guilty. He seemed to truly love her, or the 'her' Elena was pretending to be at any case. And here she was, dreaming about another man. He started to kiss her more passionately, his soft kisses traveling towards her neck. Sighing, Elena responded. Although she was thinking of another vampire, the one in her arms was not unattractive, and he had been so very good to her. Elena owed it to him, to at least try to reciprocate his affections, even if this was helping Katherine.

"That night you came to me at that tavern was the best night of my existence." He held Elena so close that she felt the vibrations throughout her body as he spoke. His deep, accented voice was pleasant and she felt slight affection rise within her, at war with the loyalty she felt for another.

"If only you could have come sooner, my darling. All these wasted years." Elena steeled herself for this conversation. She had become a first rate actress with all the lying she had to do. She felt guilty, but not enough to stop herself and all the lies. After all, she was doing it for him, and for everyone else she loved back home. Elena pulled away from the man's arms and looked at him beseechingly.

"I told you before; I had loose ends to tie up." With a saucy flip of her hair Elena leaned seductively closer to him while licking her lips. "You know how I like them tightened." Elena tried to make her eyes wide and innocent, her stomach turned with guilt, but Elena had no fear in selling her story, Katherine had taught her well. Elena sat up and took his hand within hers and began. "Do you remember when we first met back in 1492? That was the best moment of my life. Our stolen moments became everything to me." The man ran his fingers though Elena's hair.

"For me as well, I remember every moment perfectly. I love you so much Katerina." Elena tried to smile and reply with as much affection as possible in her voice.

"As I love you, Elijah."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

So I know, the last couple of chapters have not had any real Elena/Damon interaction, but we're getting there. In fact, the next chapter will finally have many Delena moments, as will the rest of the story. These beginning chapters were light in the Delena interactions on purpose, since it was essential for the plot. So thanks for being patient, and the next chapter will have lots of Damon yumminess ;)

Seriously, thank you to all the reviewers and everyone who's added me to their story alerts/favorite lists! Can't say enough how much it means to me, so please review!

I especially wanna thank everyone who reviewed my "Razor's Edge" story. I am currently working on a sequel, since the reception on "Razor's Edge" was definitely the best I've gotten so far. But its giving me a little bit of trouble, so please be patient! You guys rock, and keep reviewing!

_The man ran his fingers though Elena's hair. _

"_For me as well, I remember every moment perfectly. I love you so much Katerina." Elena tried to smile and reply with as much affection as possible in her voice._

"_As I love you, Elijah."_

To Elena's everlasting amusement, Elijah slept like the dead. Damon had always stirred at the slightest sound. Sometimes Elena would catch Damon napping on the couch by the fire. But inevitably, no matter how quiet Elena tried to be, Damon would wake as soon as she stepped foot into the room. She found herself wondering if her new vampire reflexes would finally allow her to sneak up on Damon and catch him unaware….not that she'd ever find out. Sighing, Elena rolled away from Elijah and faced the magnificent view their terrace window provided them. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, Elena tried to relax into the fresh cotton sheets and pull herself together. Thinking such thoughts about Damon was dangerous. It made it almost impossible for her to resist contacting him, especially with her new-found feelings. Of course now the guilt had become even worse than usual. Why wasn't she thinking about Stefan? She did think about Stefan, almost every day in fact. But the tenor or her thoughts about Stefan differed greatly from her ruminations of Damon. Elena had started to suspect why when she first found herself missing Damon during those first weeks on the run; but still denial had been working for her for a long time, there was no reason to stop now. If only her unconscious would cooperate. The dreams had been getting worse. Almost every time Elena closed her eyes now she dreamt of Damon. Sometimes the dreams were simply their moments together replayed over and over again. But other times, the memories would take a turn for the better…or worse (depending on how one looked at it). She'd nearly cried out Damon's name upon waking this morning. Almost too ashamed to even think of this morning' events, Elena allowed herself to admit that she'd pulled Elijah' body on top of hers in an effort to abate the burning she'd felt between her thighs as a result of her dreams.

Suddenly unable to stand being in the same bed with Elijah, Elena pulled her dressing robe on and strode out onto the sunshine-filled terrace. Thank god Katherine had been merciful enough to give her a daylight ring, it made things remarkably easier. She'd even gotten Katherine to relent on having her own cell-phone. Of course, Elena actually following through with the mission and taking Katherine' place with Elijah for the past 6 months had really proven her dedication in Katherine' eyes. When Katherine had first explained to her how Elijah had been searching for her for centuries, Elena couldn't help snorting in disbelief. Seriously, what was with this chick? Did she have a beer, or in this case, blood-flavored vagina? What was it about Katherine that made every male she came into contact with fall head over heels in love with her? Unsurprisingly, Katherine did not love Elijah (huge shocker) but knew it was only a matter of time before he found her. He was an original after all. With Elena now taking her place, Katherine was almost completely free to live out the rest of her existence in relative abandon. Obviously she couldn't do anything to draw too much attention. It wasn't wise to piss off an original, and Elena was just as much in danger of Elijah's wrath as Katherine was. Even though Elena was technically acting in response to blackmail, Elena _**was**_ helping Katherine trick Elijah. And Elena had the feeling Elijah wouldn't be too understanding of her situation if he caught on. Because of that, Katherine felt confident in Elena's 'loyalty' to her. She knew Elena wouldn't risk contacting anyone from her past life; although the temptation was getting almost impossible for Elena to resist. Lounging on the deck chair, Elena tried to enjoy the relaxing atmosphere that Greece provided. The breeze wafting off the coastline washed over Elena's face and Elena tried to savor it. Funny, had Elena known she'd be spending 6 months of her life in Greece a year ago, she would have been over the moon with excitement. But ever since she'd set foot here, Elena enjoyed almost nothing. All the beautiful sights, tastes, smells, had become meaningless to her. But still, Elena felt about as contented as she could right in this moment. Second to the church, sprawling outside on the terrace provided Elena with the most calming effect she'd experienced in months. From her spot, Elena could also observe the busy marketplace overfilled with ordinary people living their ordinary lives. The thought made Elena sigh. She'd been normal once upon a time…before a car crash had changed everything. Refusing to start the day feeling sorry for herself, Elena tried to shake those thoughts away. Besides, Elena had never really been normal. She'd been born cursed. She'd been born Katherine's doppelganger… Out of the corner of her eye Elena saw a flash of movement too quick to be human. Without alerting Elijah, Elena sped out the apartment, not even bothering to put something on over her thigh-skimming robe. Pausing outside Elena tried to listen for any suspicious sounds in the distance; being a vampire really did have its advantages sometimes.

"Took you long enough."

Disgruntled at being caught unaware, Elena spun around and was utterly shocked at who stood across from her.

"It's nice to see you again, Elena. I see a lot has changed for you since the last time we met."

Although technically unnecessary, Elena sucked in a deep breath. "Isobel." Wearily taking a defensive pose, Elena studied her birth mother and tried to prepare herself for anything this woman could spew at her. Funny, how such a beautiful woman could be so soulless. She looked just as Elena had remembered her, and it occurred to Elena that she wouldn't look any different to her mother either…she never would.

"How did you find me, Isobel?"

"I'm your mother."

"That doesn't mean anything to me. And you certainly made it clear that it didn't mean a damn thing to you either." If Elena's hateful words affected Isobel, she certainly didn't show it. The older vampire maintained her curious yet detached countenance as she studied her daughter.

"Did you ever consider that maybe I wanted you to believe that. That maybe some things aren't always as they appear, Elena."

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that you _care_ about me, don't make me laugh. You're about as maternal as a rattlesnake."

Isobel's expression hardened. "Watch your mouth. You may be a vampire now, but I'm still older and stronger than you. You'd be wise to do as I say Elena." Isobel looked Elena up and down, and Elena was reminded of the look Isobel had given her the last time she'd seen her, when she'd compared her to Katherine. That was the only time Elena had felt upset when being told how _**unlike**_ Katherine she was. Maybe because Isobel had sneered at her, making Elena feel like the lesser of the two doppelgangers.

"Come, there are things you need to know." Without waiting for her, Isobel swiftly turned around and started walking away. With only one quick backward glance towards Elijah' home Elena followed in Isobel' direction. What did she really have to lose? Still, Elena kept her guard up as she followed her birth mother through the winding cobblestoned streets. At last coming to a busy café, Elena almost chuckled in amusement at the sheer normalcy of it all. She was about to sit down for coffee with her mother. She watched in bewilderment as her mother smiled bewitchingly at the young waiter who led them to their table. Isobel gave him a wanton look, and the young waiter cleared his throat and stumbled while trying to pull out the chair for Isobel. If only that poor boy knew what danger he was literally flirting with. Elena saw a bit of Katherine in the way Isobel flirted with the boy. But Isobel was harder than Katherine. While Katherine was definitely sexy and seductive, she did it with a playful air. Isobel seemed to skip all that and went straight for the kill. It seemed like all the Petrova women were 'gifted' with good looks and allure. As much as Elena was loath to admit it, she'd never had a problem getting attention from the opposite sex. With a start Elena wondered what or who, it was that Stefan saw when they first met. Dear god, every time she'd tried to be flirty with Stefan…did he see Katherine? When she would bite her lip seductively as they made love, did Stefan see Katherine in her mannerisms? God, she hoped not. Elena's stomach turned with disgust at the thought.

"I'm sure you want me to cut to the chase," Isobel said.

Rolling her eyes in response, Elena couldn't help taking a snarky tone with her

birth mother. "I think that would be best," Elena stated. Moments passed, and still Isobel said nothing. She just studied Elena with an inquisitive look in her eyes. Elena fidgeted. Maybe she shouldn't be spotted with her birth mother, best to get this conversation moving. Besides, it wasn't like she wanted quality time with mommy dearest. Elena nearly snorted at her inner dialogue. She was even starting to sound like Damon now. Maybe she was finally starting to go crazy. "I think you need to start talking Isobel. I can't be away from…."

"Elijah, yes I know. He'll undoubtedly be missing you soon." It was Isobel's turn to roll her eyes. Isobel took her time, making a show of taking an elegant sip from her coffee cup, complete with her pinkie pointed up. 'What a phony,' Elena thought. She'd visited Isobel's childhood best friend and knew for a fact they'd both grown up poor. And here Isobel was trying to act all aristocratic. 'Wait, did she just say Elijah…' Elena's thoughts spun wildly out of control while trying to figure out just how to respond to this situation. Had Katherine been in contact with Isobel this whole time? Was Isobel Katherine's confidant? Deciding to play it safe, Elena schooled her expression into one of nonchalance before responding casually. "I don't know who you're talking about Isobel. I was going to say I couldn't be away from my work before you interrupted me, quite rudely might I add…" Elena startled when Isobel barked out in sudden laughter.

"Who do you think you're fooling Elena? I know all about it, your deal with Katherine. In fact, I know some details to this arrangement that you are blissfully unaware of. I'm here to rectify that." Isobel smoothed errant strands of hair away from her face, keeping her sleek bun intact. "Call it my maternal instinct." Elena could only stare at her in amazement. Was this woman totally off her rocker… maternal instinct? Most mothers would respond to a child's disobedience with a time out. But not her mother, she went straight for the big guns. Images of Isobel threatening Jeremy filtered through Elena's memory. Deciding against arguing with Isobel, Elena held her tongue.

"What exactly is it you think you know?"

"I know that you're here with Elijah pretending to be Katherine. Elijah's been driven mad with the love he holds for Katherine, and has been searching for her for centuries now."

"You think Katherine didn't explain that to me? I'm not that dumb Isobel."

"I didn't think so, but apparently you are. You have no idea what's really going on. So why don't you shut it Elena, and let me tell you what I know." Elena clenched her jaw and simply nodded. The waiter came back to refill their coffees and Elena watched in amazement as Isobel's cold demeanor melted into one of sexy seduction. Isobel held the waiter' eyes lustfully as he went about trying to pour their hot drinks, the poor boy's hands were shaking. Elena watched Isobel lick her lips as she watched the waiter walk away. "I always had a thing for Mediterranean looking men, so mysterious." Flicking her gaze pointedly at Elena, Isobel continued. "Just like your Damon." Elena couldn't help it as her heart thudded painfully at hearing Damon's name.

"Damon's not mine."

"Come, don't play coy with me. It's written all over your face. Besides, wasn't it I that first pointed out Damon's supposed love for you?" Elena pointedly ignored Isobel and stared at a point behind Isobel' shoulder. Some things were harder not to react to than others. She wasn't that good an actress after all.

"What did you mean earlier when you said; _**things aren't always what they appear to be**_?"

"I was just getting to that." A more solemn look came across Isobel face, and it was the most human Elena had ever seen her mother look. "I'm sure you're aware that emotions are felt differently for vampires than they are humans. Although, looking at you now I see you've maintained your humanity remarkably well." A faraway look came across Isobel's face, as she seemed to try and prepare herself for something. "I'm not what you think I am, Elena."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not quite as heartless as you think." Isobel paused, as if gauging Elena's reaction. When Elena made no move to interrupt, Isobel continued. "What would you say if I told you that I'd been protecting you for all the years of your life?" Elena's head swam. She couldn't seem to get any words out, all she could do was stare and blink stupidly up at her birth mother. "When you were born, it's true I wasn't able to take care of you and I would have given you up no matter the circumstances. But giving you to your uncle was not something John and I did by accident, Elena. We figured we'd be able to reconnect with you and tell you the truth once you were older... But as you grew, John and I realized what you were."

"You mean that I'm Katherine's doppelganger?"

"Yes. We knew it was only a matter of time before Katherine would want to use you in some way. Why do you think I was so interested in supernatural 'folklore?'…. So I took certain measures to ensure your safety."

"I don't understand…"

"Ever heard the proverb, keep your friends close, and your enemies' closer…"

"Are you telling me that you…that you befriended Katherine just to keep an eye on what she had planned for me or something?"

"No, I'm telling you that I turned myself into a vampire in order to protect you."

Tense silence stretched between the two women for a moment. Elena swore her heart had stopped. Swallowing, Elena knew she had to keep her wits about her, who knew what game Isobel was playing with her. Trying to prey on her sentimentality was the best route to go, even Elena could realize that. "But when we met…"

"I threatened you. Yes, I know that Elena. But I did all that for a reason. Not only would being a vampire give me the physical strength needed to protect you, but it could get me into Katherine's small circle of people she trusts. Being a member of the Petrova family didn't hurt either. That's why it had to be me that turned, and not John."

Shaking her head in dismay, Elena didn't know what to think. Isobel looked honest enough, but Elena knew better than anyone that being a vampire came with a certain amount of innate ability to deceive.

"No matter what you say…I would be an idiot if I just blindly believed you." Isobel simply lifted her eyebrows in response, indicating her doubt at Elena's previous statement.

"What's with you and Katherine belittling my intelligence all the time," Elena practically grumbled. "I really don't appreciate it; besides I'm your progeny meaning that I had to get it from you guys." Surprisingly, Isobel laughed good-naturedly.

"Despite the number of stupid things you've done recently, blindly trusting anyone is something you should never do. Consider that the best piece of advice you're ever going to receive. Elena…" Isobel took a moment and scanned the rest of the café, before meeting Elena's gaze head on. "Look, there's a lot more I have to tell you. You should prepare yourself. This isn't going to be pleasant to hear."

Elena didn't know when she'd relaxed during their conversation, but the proverbial bubble had definitely just burst. Elena felt her shoulders tense in anticipation. She couldn't find it in herself to be optimistic anymore. If anything, this past year had made her an almost pessimistic person.

"Just once I'd like to hear some good news…Alright, spit it out Isobel; doesn't mean I'll believe you but best to get this over with."

"You're under the impression that Katherine sent you packing for no other reason than to take her place with Elijah, yes?"

Elena squinted her eyes while she regarded her mother. Just what was she getting at? "Katherine wanted her freedom from Elijah. Obviously, I'm the perfect opportunity for her to accomplish that."

"Yes, but there's more to it than that Elena."

Straightening her spine, Elena met Isobel's eyes with defiance. "You better get to the point real quick Isobel. I only have so much patience when it comes to you, regardless of whatever pretty stories your spouting."

Isobel' eyes hardened. Apparently maternal feelings only ran so deep. "Very well then, here we go. Damon was in on it Elena. In fact, he was behind your whole deal with Katherine."

Everything faded. For a brief moment, Elena's vision swam and dimmed. Her stomach churned violently. Elena fought for control over her body, Isobel was lying. She had to be. Damon…loved her. She was sure of it. Swallowing, Elena struggled to respond. "If you're referring to the fact that Damon arranged for Stefan' leaving town, and consequently our break-up; then yes Damon was behind that."

Despite Isobel' cooling towards Elena in the past few minutes, she didn't smile with glee like Elena thought she would. "Unfortunately that's not what I was referring to. I'm talking about the fact that Damon and Katherine have been lovers for the past two in- a- half years. They needed Elijah taken care of so that the two of them could be together; hence your deal with Katherine."

Although breathing had become difficult for Elena, she managed to stutter a reply. "And how do you know this? Where's your proof?" Isobel wordlessly threw a pile of papers at her, which Elena caught with lightening quick reflexes. Not even bothering to hide her desperation, Elena tore into the packet Isobel had given her like a mad person.

"Is there anything else I can get you lovely ladies?"

What ridiculously bad luck this waiter had, Elena thought before she growled out a 'get lost,' before returning to her packets.

Isobel simply snorted in response, but Elena barely even heard Isobel's half-hearted signal of disapproval. She was staring at love letters. Hundreds of love letters addressed to Katherine… written in Damon's handwriting. All of which were dated over the last two-in-a-half years.

"What is this," Elena shrieked! "What in the hell is this?" Elena was aware of the surrounding people staring at her in shock. But Elena couldn't help herself. Her hands were trembling while clutching the love letters that seemed to be scorching her palms. Elena throbbed with a pain the likes of which she'd never felt before. The betrayal was enflaming her blood and hardening her heart. Elena felt it happening, and didn't even bother trying to stop it. This must have been what Damon was talking about when they'd first met. Elena was turning off her emotions. It was simply too much for her.

"Keep your goddamn voice down! What the hell is the matter with you?" Isobel leaned forward in her seat and clasped Elena's chin tightly between her hands. "Focus Elena! Calm. Down!"

And Elena did. Staring into her birth mother's eyes, Elena felt all her feelings inside her literally fade, until almost nothing remained. All Elena felt circulating through her now were selfishness and her survival instinct.

Isobel's eyes widened. She must have realized what had just happened. Isobel promptly released Elena's face from within the palms of her hands. Leaning back and observing her daughter, Isobel had an indecipherable look on her face. Elena couldn't tell if her mother was pleased or displeased with her. And for the first time… Elena could honestly say that she just didn't give a shit. She really couldn't care less, and Elena felt a surge of freedom ignite within her at the thought. Although most of her emotions were gone, Elena did feel angry. Elena smiled at her mother. Oh yes, Elena was going to get some justice for what had been done to her. It was time to return to Mystic Falls.

Soooooo what did everyone think? Now the story's really going to begin! The rest of the story is in present time with very little flashbacks. Elena is going to be returning to Mystic Falls to confront Damon! And what will Katherine's reaction be…something tells me she's gonna be pissed at Elena for messing up her master plan (whatever that is)

Unfortunately, for the next two weeks I will not have access to my computer, as I'm going on vacation and it really will be too much of a hassle to bring it. So, I won't really be able to work on my stories But no worries, I'm sure the "time off" will invigorate me, and when I get back the writing should be just pouring out of me. Enjoy the chapter guys, and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

To all my dear readers, I'm so sorry for this much delayed update. This chapter gave me more trouble than you can imagine. I'm still not completely satisfied with how this chapter came out, but what can you do *shrugs shoulders* Please review and let me know how I did, I love hearing from you guys! It really motivates me, especially when I'm frustrated and just feel like giving this whole thing up. Thank you to all my reviewers, you're amazing! Please enjoy, and if anyone has any suggestions please feel free to express them

Greece, Present Day

For once in her life, Isobel was proving useful. Elena could still hear her charming Elijah over tea and biscuits, while Elena stood in the bedroom packing. How she was going to pull off this desertion she didn't know, but Elena had the sinking suspicion it would never work without Isobel's cooperation. Being in her mother's debt made Elena more than a little uncomfortable, in fact Elena never would have tolerated Isobel under any other circumstances. But she needed her. Not only had Isobel given Elijah the perfect excuse behind her departure, but she was also covering for her with Katherine.

"He bought it."

Elena looked up at the trim figure leaning against her doorframe. Elena widened her eyes in warning and gestured towards her ear.

"Don't worry; he left a few minutes ago. He can't hear a thing at this distance. He's out buying the finest champagne for our sendoff." Isobel pushed away from the door frame and sashayed slowly into Elena's bedroom. She made a show of studying the framed photo Elijah had of them resting beside the bed. "God, he's wipped. I'm surprised you were able to accomplish it quite frankly."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, _**mother**_. Seriously, you can go now. I'm sure Elijah's not going to want you here for our last night together." Feeling ashamed, Elena fastened her eyes over her veranda window, anything to avoid eye contact with Isobel. The fact that her emotions were still filtering through her at times pissed Elena off. She shouldn't care what Isobel thought period.

"How are you doing with your … emotions? It seems their not quite as turned off as they were earlier…"

So Isobel had picked up on her avoidance, reading the inner shame behind her actions. She watched as Isobel sat next to her on the bed, looking tentative, as tentative as Isobel could look anyway…

"Elena. We need to talk."

"I thought that's what we were doing."

"Enough with the sarcasm Elena, it's not nearly as charming as you think it is. I need to ask you about something you said earlier…" Isobel paused, looking down briefly before meeting Elena's gaze head on.

"Which was…" Elena couldn't help running a hand through her curls. It wasn't as if anything her mother had told her today had actually been pleasant. She didn't' think that would change now.

"When I told you about Damon earlier, you didn't believe me. You mentioned something about Damon tricking Stefan? That it was _**because**_ of Damon that Stefan left you…"

"Stefan did not leave me!" Unwittingly, the words left Elena's mouth before she could control herself. The last thing she wanted was to show vulnerability in front of her mother. And the defensive tone she took was proving to Isobel that she'd hit a sore spot. Isobel simply raised her eyebrows at her outburst, which made Elena even more aggravated.

In a more controlled voice, Elena repeated herself. "Stefan didn't leave me."

"Then where is he, Elena? Did he join the circus?"

"Now who's being sarcastic?" But Isobel was right, Stefan did leave her. He certainly wasn't here with her now. And no matter the reason behind his decision, it still amounted to the same thing. Stefan _**had**_ left her. The thought hurt, and Elena was surprised at the ache that suddenly spread throughout her body. She had spent the last couple of months thinking of nothing but Damon, and missing and aching for him, that she hadn't really thought of Stefan. She thought she'd processes and dealt with everything that happened with Stefan, but judging by the sadness she suddenly felt, apparently Elena hadn't.

Isobel stood up and started pacing, before reaching into her pocket and pulling a book out. "I wasn't sure if I should give you this, but I already told you about Damon. I didn't want to hurt you unnecessarily but I think you'll want to hear the whole truth."

Elena could only stare at her mother as Isobel held out the book she'd been holding for Elena to take. Reaching over, Elena grabbed it and realized that the familiar book in her hands was Stefan's journal. Elena glanced quickly back up at Isobel, "how did you get this?"

"Just read it. Read it while Elijah's out." Isobel moved towards the door, and paused when she reached the doorframe, before glancing back at her daughter. "I'm going to give you some privacy, I'll see you later."

Elena waited until she heard the front door shut behind Isobel before looking back down at Stefan's journal. Taking a deep breath, Elena flipped to the last entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel guilt, but it's not enough to stop me. I simply cannot give her up, even though her actions, and the actions she drives me to, disgust me. It's 1864 all over again, but with one more casualty…Elena. I can only hope that Elena never discovers my deception, of the true reason behind my leaving her that letter… I can only hope that she finds happiness someday, perhaps even with my brother. Wouldn't that be ironic? Despite Damon letting me think I caught him kissing "Elena," I knew it was really Katherine. Katherine was simply being Katherine and causing as much damage as she could… Damon had unknowingly given me the perfect excuse for leaving Elena. I wrote a letter to Elena saying I believed her in love with my brother, and that I couldn't handle another love triangle; so I had to leave. I know Elena would never betray me like that, truly I never deserved her. If only my brother knew how his and Katherine's actions gave me the perfect opportunity to leave Elena. I guess Damon did get what he sought to accomplish in the end… _

_Being with Katherine again is indescribable. I try to justify my actions by rationalizing that I can keep an eye on her this way, make sure she stays away from Elena…And of course, that's true. I'm always going to want Elena to be safe, but I can't lie to myself anymore and say that's all that's going on here. I'm with Katherine because I want to be… _

_Stefan_

Elena stopped reading, and checked the date at the top of the page again. The entry was from two years ago, a couple of weeks after she'd gotten Stefan's letter. Everything in her life had been a lie. The one memory she treasured above all others, the innocence of her love with Stefan was a lie now too. He'd loved Katherine the whole time, just like Damon did. Stefan didn't leave her because he was afraid of losing her to his brother. Stefan left because he wanted to be with Katherine...just like Damon wanted. Elena dropped Stefan's journal and flung herself across the room to look in her closet. Flinging clothes out of her way, Elena desperately searched for the love letters Damon sent Katherine. "Where is it, where is it, ugh," Elena couldn't help screaming in frustration. She had to compare the dates. Getting on her hands and knees, Elena stretched her fingers into the bottom shelf, hoping to feel the silky red ribbon that held together Damon's letters. "Gotcha," Elena cried as she grabbed the letters and tore into them. "Oh, my God," Elena whispered as she looked at the dates again. They were both with Katherine, both _**still**_ with Katherine presumably... at the same time. Clutching Damon's letters to her chest, and looking down at Stefan's journal, Elena could do nothing but shake her head in bewilderment. There was no way they would share her, not after everything…That meant they couldn't know about the other. A bitter grin curled Elena's mouth. She knew it was wrong to find any enjoyment in this, but she could already see in her mind just how devastated Damon would look when she showed him the contents of Stefan's journal…

"Darling, I'm back with the champagne. Are you in the bedroom?"

Startled, Elena hastily shoved both the journal and Damon's letters under her sky high pile of clothes. She couldn't think about any of this right now. Fluffing her curls and smoothing out the dress she was wearing, Elena stepped out of the closet and into her role as Katherine.

And there by the bed, one of the most powerful vampires in existence stood waiting for her, with love in his eyes. He threw her a smile before he turned his attention to the champagne. He skillfully poured the golden liquid into two delicate champagne flutes, before offering her one. Elena was sure that if she checked the brand she would find it to be the most expensive. She looked over his shoulder to see another bottle chilling on the nightstand, next to a vase filled with ripened red roses. Sighing, Elena sank into the plush bed, smoothing out the wrinkles she created in the white comforter. Elena wished she could swallow down her guilt; Elijah had been nothing but kind and gentle with her, always the gentleman. But she wasn't stupid enough to think that would last if he ever discovered the truth.

"I'm afraid you don't look so well my darling," Elijah stated.

He had an adorably concerned expression adorning his face, and Elena almost giggled at the thought of this sometimes brutal vampire being concerned over something as trivial as her emotional well being. Taking a breath and consciously making an effort to smooth out her face, Elena flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave Elijah what she hoped was a flirty smile.

"That's not a very flattering thing to say to a woman, Elijah. You should know better."

Chuckling, Elijah strolled towards her and offered her another glass of champagne. "We're both more than aware of the beauty you possess. However," Elijah paused to caress the smooth skin of her cheek. "If you need reminding of the allure you hold over me, I'd be more than happy to demonstrate it." Elena forced herself to smile while the vampire caressed her neck before pulling the zipper in the back of her red dress down. Her emotions were starting to spill over again, and it was all just too much. Seeing Isobel again, and then learning of Damon and Stefan's betrayals…. it was all giving Elena a headache. Combined with the fact that the very last thing she wanted to do right now was have sex, Elena gritted her teeth and tried with all her might to turn her emotions off. After a minute, she felt the emotions leave her body. Feeling detached, Elena was able to keep up her role as Katherine seamlessly. Elena didn't want to feel a thing while she did this. And as Elijah lowered her onto the bed and pressed himself inside of her, Elena felt nothing.

After he'd finished and Elena thought she'd spent a sufficient amount of time snuggling and carrying on about how she'd miss him, Elena got up and began to dress.

"For how long do you think you'll be away with Isobel?"

Straightening her hair in the mirror, Elena looked over her appearance before responding. "Just a month or so, you know I can't stand to be around anyone but you for any longer than that. But I have to go now and get the situation under control, before things get any worse. She should be down on her knees thanking me for my services." Elena couldn't believe how easily the lies flowed off her tongue. It was almost like an out of body experience. She heard what she was saying, but she didn't really feel it. She felt so detached… "Isobel has made a real mess of things this time, she's lucky she has me to clean up her mess," Elena continued while throwing the rest of her clothes into her one suitcase. Isobel and her had worked out the whole scenario before, and had played the scenario out flawlessly in front of Elijah earlier. Isobel had made up some drabble about her underlings she'd turned rebelling against her. She needed "Katherine's" extra muscle to keep them in line.

"I shall expect you in one months' time."

His tone made Elena freeze. She looked up, and studied Elijah. He looked casual enough reclining naked in bed, but from his eyes and the tone of voice he'd just used….Elena could tell he was serious. Unable to help clearing her throat in an uncharacteristic sign of nerves, Elena tried to smile at Elijah. Elijah looked her in the eye for a moment longer, before nodding and breaking their intense stare-down; seemingly satisfied that his message was understood. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Elena walked into her closet. She just had two more things to pack before she was ready to leave for Mystic Falls. Reaching down Elena searched through her clothes until she found what she was looking for. Glancing over her shoulder, Elena quickly shoved Stefan's journal and Damon's letters into her handbag. Now, she was ready to return home.

Mystic Falls, 2 days later

She can only stare at him. With the night shadow swallowing up half his features and the streetlights illuminating the rest, he looks like her every nightmare and fantasy combined. Her throat burns in need of air, but she's afraid a sob will escape if she lets herself inhale. _It_ _hurts_. Looking at the man she spent the last 2 in a half years _aching_ for hurts, because she can't have him. She can't have him because he isn't hers to have…he never was. He used lies the way Michelangelo used a paintbrush, with killing accuracy. Elena's life was Damon's Statue of David. He molded and maneuvered her until she was completely malleable in his hands. It was under those hands that her life had been flattened and destroyed, like a discarded piece of clay. And now God help her, she wants revenge. He takes a single step closer to her and Elena feels a tidal wave of indecision rip through her insides. The urge to run into Damon's arms at full vamp speed is so overwhelming that Elena has to actually clench her eyes shut.

"Elena…"

Her eyes snap open. His tone is pleading, his eyes welcoming, and it makes Elena burn with fury. He doesn't get to do this, not now, not after she's learnt the truth and given up her life for him. Concentrating, Elena lets the emotions slip right out of her body. And as it leaves an acidic hole in the center of her chest, Elena remembers her mother warning her when she was younger not to pop zits because the pus always follows in its wake. That's what draining her emotions feels like to her now.

Elena watches as he starts creeping towards her, and unconsciously she falters back. She feels like a wild animal being cornered, and as the threat registers, Elena feels those wild instincts take over. With viciousness she didn't know herself capable of Elena lets out a deafening snarl, exposing her fangs for all to see.

He stops cold in his tracks. His body turns to stone in front of her eyes, and Elena feels some strange sense of vindication fill her body. She's powerful now. He can't hurt her now.

"What happened to you?"

There is horror in his voice. And although the volume at which his voice reaches her is low, she knows he is screaming on the inside, barely containing the storm. Or at least, that's what she would have thought if someone asked her a week ago (when she thought he cared about her). She watches as his hands become fists, and Elena notices their milky white color. She watches him clench his jaw, and she notices how defined the bone there is. She could go on forever, recording his every feature. A seed of doubt blossoms in her chest. How can all this, all these feelings she has be based on lies?

He doesn't take a single step closer to her, but as he leans his whole body towards her, she feels surrounded.

"What's happened to you Elena," he whispers gently. He's looking at her like she's some kind of wounded baby bird, and Elena feels herself bristle in response. Her body is about to explode. She takes a purposeful step forward, and shakes her curls out. She hears a crow cry hauntingly in the distance and almost laughs at the ambiance the night has provided her.

"I've been trifled with, Damon."

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion, and once upon a time Elena would have teased him on how much he resembles Stefan and his brooding right now. Sometimes she forgets she hates him. Elena starts to circles him. For once she's the predator, and Damon's the prey.

Damon does nothing but turn his head, permitting only his eyes to follow her. He feels his muscles tense, but he doesn't want to make any sudden movements. Elena, his Elena was now a vampire. He never thought her turning would make a difference to him, change his feelings for her. And he was right; his feelings for her are what they've always been. He wants to curse her. She looks wild right now, with her curls billowing out in a halo of darkness framing her face. Her anger is a tangible thing he feels like he can reach out and touch, if he'd wanted to (he doesn't). She's practically foaming at the mouth. He needs to calm her down.

"Elena … who's done this to you?" He makes a concerted effort to keep his voice reassuring and calm, but as Elena's eyes dart crazily around, Damon feels dread build in his gut.

Laughing hollowly, Elena faces him head on. "I know about Katherine, Damon." Elena pauses, letting her words saturate the very air around them.

Damon rolls his eyes before hooking his thumbs through his jean pockets. He's the picture of casual indifference…it makes Elena suspicious.

"What about her Elena?"

He sounds bored, like she's just asked him why the sky is blue, and it makes Elena grin. He has no idea the chaos she's about to unravel. She takes a step, and then another, and then another until she's sharing air with him. Elena watches him watch her, before letting what's been building up inside of her break free.

"Stefan is Katherine's lover, Damon. They've been lovers the whole time."

Damon's eyes widen, before he shakes his head. An unbelieving grin spreads across his face, and Elena can't understand it.

Damon leans in; studying Elena's face as he tentatively places his hands on her shoulders. Elena tries to shake him off, but he's strong. He's still much stronger than she is and Elena grinds her teeth in frustration.

"Stefan wouldn't do that to you Elena, he loves you." Damon tries to run his fingers through her hair but Elena is able to wrench herself out of his hold.

"Stefan left me!" And it's not at all what she meant to say, not at all. But as Damon steps closer, attempting to put his hands on her again, Elena feels her emotions start to invade her dead, dead body. She can smell his cologne, and Elena feels like crying at the memories it unfolds. She turns away from Damon and takes a defiant step towards her old house. If she could just see Jeremy and Aunt Jenna again, she'd be ok.

"Elena, wait! You can't just walk right back in there; we have to come up with some kind of story."

Elena pays him no mind; she walks like she's in a trance. If she could just get inside, she knows she could gather herself. She could get her strength back. Just before she's about to step foot on the first step of her porch, Elena is being hurled backwards. Damon has her in an unbreakable hold, and he's dragging her into the bushes, into the darkness … with him. Struggling, Elena tries to bite the hand that he has clasped over her lips, but he lets her go before she can manage it.

Breathing hard, Damon releases her. Although her strength is still not a challenge for him, this would have been so much easier had Elena still been human. Her slaps actually hurt now.

"Now, do mind telling me just what the fuck is going on? What do Stefan and Katherine have to do with your little disappearing act?"

"Like you care!" Elena practically spits the words in his face as she tries to maneuver around the barrier of Damon's body. But he invades her space, until Elena is forced to crane her neck up in order to look him in the eye.

"Where do you think I've been for the past 2 years?" Damon's voice is serious, yet gentle. His eyes are soft, yet penetrating. And Elena can't breathe, she can't _**breathe**_ when's he's this close to her, when he's looking at her like _**that**_. Damon strokes her face and she feels like a bubble under his touch, about to pop at the slightest twitch. She finds herself blinking back tears before letting the words tumble out of her.

"You've been with her this whole time…and so has Stefan." With all the force of a wind chime, Elena's voice is soft with only a hint of steel behind it. She's not like anything she's imagined herself to be in this situation. But she can't stop herself from cupping Damon's cheek in the palm of her hand. "Don't you understand Damon? You've both betrayed me."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys. In case some of you noticed, my writing style tends to jump around a lot. Since these stories are my first attempt at writing, I'm still experimenting, trying to find the best way to get my point across. Hope you guys don't mind

My reviews have been pretty light lately, so if you guys want me to continue please review! Still, I'd like to thank all my readers and everyone who's added me to their favorite/alert lists. Thank you so much guys. I'm aiming for the story to be about 13 or 14 chapters long, but we'll see. Enjoy everyone, and don't forget, reviewers get to take a bubble bath with Damon ;)

_"You've been with her this whole time…and so has Stefan." With all the force of a wind chime, Elena's voice is soft with only a hint of steel behind it. She's not like anything she'd imagined herself to be in this situation. But she can't stop herself from cupping Damon's cheek in the palm of her hand. "Don't you understand Damon? You've both betrayed me."_

He can't understand what she's saying. He knows he should say something, anything, but all he can do is stare at her in shock. His brain is bursting at the implications that Elena's accusations and actions could mean. The struggle on Elena's face makes sense, she's been trying to keep her emotions turned _**off**_, but she's losing the battle. It doesn't surprise him, but watching the tears in her eyes actually twinkle up at him, it makes Damon want to kill something (preferably the person or persons responsible). But first things first…he needs to take care of Elena…she was obviously losing it. Without saying a word, Damon picks a screaming Elena up, and carries her out and into the forest.

Being manhandled was not Elena's idea of having a good time. She was fighting tooth and nail, scratching and pulling at any surface she could find purchase on. Screeching in frustration, Elena finally managed to grab a thick chunk of Damon's hair. She pulled…._**hard**_.

"Agrrrrrrr," Damon let out a nasty sounding hiss before throwing Elena out of his grasp.

Panting, she pushed her shoulders back and felt her eyes dart around, trying to take in as much surroundings as possible in the shortest amount of time. Trees, all she saw were lots and lots of….trees.

"What the hell, Elena!" Damon was cradling his head in one hand and was looking at her like she was the crazy one… how rich. "What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me," Elena roared. "Are you freaking kidding me right now?"

Damon seemed to forget about his head, and was currently grinning at her, obviously finding humor in her outburst. "Now, now, Elena! Let's watch the language; I'm really quite sensitive you know."

Elena fucking _**loathed**_ him. In the back of her mind, she realized that she was bouncing through different moods faster that a drug addicted teenager, but Elena couldn't help it …nor did she care to. Isobel has warned Elena these mood fluctuations may happen. Apparently, Damon had lied about how easy it was for one to flip the switch. Another lie Elena was just going to add to her growing list entitled, "Lies my boyfriends' brother told me." Elena thought it had a certain ring to it…never mind that it _**may**_ have been a title from a lifetime movie she'd seen once. Wearily, Elena tried to consider her options. As far as the eye could see, all that surrounded Elena was bare trees and dead grass. The sky was ominously black, with no stars and only a tiny sliver of moon to lend any light. Even with her advanced senses it was a struggle for her to see, it would be completely impossible for a human. Focusing on Damon once again, she saw that whatever humor that had briefly lit his face was now nonexistent. He looked serious, but calm as he stood very still while regarding her, measuring her. His eyes missed nothing, and Elena knew he was aware that she was calculating any and all escape routes available.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on now. I think I've been pretty damn patient."

"Patient? That word isn't part of your vocabulary, Damon!"

Damon took one threatening step forward, his expression darkening. "You don't know everything about me, Elena. So don't pretend to."

Elena considered him for a moment. On the surface he looked angry, and certainly frustrated. But, there was more there… something bubbling underneath the surface. But she couldn't quite identify what the other emotion was that was lighting up his eyes. Suddenly, she remembered what he'd said earlier. "What did you mean earlier, Damon?"

He continued to look at her impassively, and Elena nervously ran a hand through her curls before attempting to get the truth out of him again. "You said something about where you'd been for the last two years…."

Scoffing, Damon broke eye contact with her. She could practically see the walls coming back up. "I think it's your turn to tell me where _**you've**_ been for the past two years."

"No, I really think it's your turn."

"What are we now 10, Elena?"

Elena said nothing, but maintained eye-contact. When it became obvious that Damon wasn't going to do anything other than stare at her, Elena felt her temper flare. "Fine, you want to play this game then fine Damon. I don't need this. It's not like I don't know where you've been this whole time anyway…" She turned, intending to dramatically storm away from him, from the situation, but she forgot that Damon had been holding on to her arm. In hindsight, Elena could admit, it was obviously a very clever move on Damon's part. He was holding her arm in his hand, a deceptively gentle gesture. But when Elena tried to remove herself form his hold she found that she couldn't budge, not even an inch.

"And, where is it," Damon growled, low and husky, "that you think I've been this whole time?"

Well damn if this didn't turn her on. His hot breath hit the skin of her face and all Elena could do was try to hold on to her anger with all her might. "With Katherine, you've been with Katherine this whole time."

He actually had the nerve then to nuzzle the sensitive skin at her check, and Elena didn't have it in her to pull away from him…not that she could even if she wanted to. "It was a lie, Elena. All a big, fat, lie," Damon whispered.

"I know it was a lie, that's why it hurts so much…you've never cared about me."

"You stupid, obtuse, little girl….** who** gave you those fake letters?"

"Fake…?"

"Yes," Damon hissed. "Fake. You want to know how I feel about you. Well then… this should give you a clue."

And then Elena was being pulled, pulled right into his arms. The force of it left her breathless, and Elena barely had enough time to look up before Damon took advantage of her upturned face, and kissed her.

Forget butterflies, bats were flying around her stomach, bouncing around and trying to escape. It was almost painful, the way he made her feel. She felt sick, her legs couldn't support her anymore and Elena felt them giving out. In a move too smooth to even process, Damon slid one arm under her knees and hoisted her up into his arms. He did all this fluidly, his lips never once leaving hers. Elena groaned. Oh, how she wanted him, wanted to believe him.

Gasping, Elena tore her lips away from Damon's. "You're telling me that those letters are a fake? That…you haven't been with Katherine this entire time?"

Damon rested his forehead against Elena's, breathing her in. "I haven't been with Katherine, Elena. I've been looking for you," his voice dropped an octave lower and Elena felt her stomach ache in response. "I've been looking for you since the day you disappeared."

And her dead, dead heart exploded… she wants to believe him, she really, _**really**_ does. But she can't, not just like that anyway. "I want to believe you, Damon. You have no idea just how badly I want to but…."

Damon wrenched his forehead from where it had been nestling against the dewy skin of her neck. His eyes widen and he looks like a little boy, on the verge of a temper tantrum. "Let me get this straight," he began, brows furrowing, trying to figure out exactly what to say. "You believe some… _**idiot…**_ over me?"

_Uhh…oops_. Yea, things are about to get real ugly, real fast. Elena's always been able to read Damon's moods, but now actually being a vampire herself …well she gets having a temper. She really, really does. But, that doesn't mean she's going to let him turn this shit around and pin it all on her. Elena doesn't care how blue his freaking eyes are, or how good a kisser he is…ok maybe she cares a little bit but … yeah she needs to focus.

He's pulled away from her, but still has both hands clutching Elena's writs. His eyes are boring into her own, with more intensity than she can bear. No, _**he**_ doesn't get to feel betrayed right now.

"Do you not remember the circumstances behind our last meeting, Damon? Because I do." Damon's face is slowly changing as her words take meaning. "You were the one responsible for my boyfriend leaving me."

His face hardens; he morphs into a frightening statue, right in front of her. "I thought you said he left you for Katherine."

It's a low blow, and it has the effect he was aiming for as Elena's eyes snap shut against the onslaught of pain. It takes her a minute of deep breathing before she can respond. "That's not the point here, Damon."

"Then what is the fucking point," Damon yells, his voice exploding with power.

"That I can't trust you! How do I know that you didn't write Katherine those nauseating letters, huh?" Now Elena's the one screaming.

He tugs her a little closer, using Elena's wrists as leverage. She struggles; she doesn't want to let him. Still, Damon bends his head down, in order to look Elena right in the eye.

"Because you know me, Elena."

She certainly used to think so. But she's so mixed up right now. Rationally, he's done a lot of things in the past to earn her distrust. But like clockwork, images of the time they spent in Georgia…. flashes of the dance they shared at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant …they all bounce around in her memories doing a little jiggle, trying to get her to pay attention to them. Sighing, Elena licks her suddenly dry lips.

"I don't think I do, Damon." His jaw drops a little in shock; and she sees the hurt reflected in his eyes. His hold on her has loosened, and before she can change her mind, Elena slips out of his grasp and disappears into the night. She has a lot of thinking to do.

Without any thought to where she was going, Elena ran straight into the woods. Even though it shouldn't, the speed and the strength that bursts through her body still has the ability to momentarily stun her. But as trees and bushes blur by her at impossible speeds, Elena can't help feeling grateful for her vampire abilities. She needed _out_, and the only way she could accomplish that was with her new abilities. As a human, Elena wouldn't have stood a chance against Damon, but now…the tables had turned. Elena liked that…. Still, she can't keep running forever, she has to have a plan. Pausing momentarily, Elena took in her surroundings and tried to _think_. She didn't know if it was poetic or just plain ironic that she had somehow ended up right near the graveyard, the site where this journey had first begun. She'd had her first real conversation with Stefan here, seen Damon in crow form for the first time right over there… A twig snapped somewhere in the distance, and Elena feels her body tense unconsciously. Elena completely halted her breathing, not wanting the small unnecessary sound to impede her. Another snap came, but from the opposite direction. Elena whirled around, trying to find the source of the crackling sounds she was hearing. But all Elena can see is a sea of grey blobs dotting her vision. The countless grey headstones, lined neatly as far as the eye could see, made Elena feel adrift, lost… She feels eyes on her, and as Elena cautiously circled around the cemetery she has the feeling that she's being used in a game of cat and mouse. Unfortunately, Elena was the mouse in this scenario…some things never changed.

"Did you really think you could get away with it?"

Freezing, Elena slowly turned towards the voice coming from behind her. Even though she knew what she would find, it was still a shock when Elena met the eyes of her tormentor. She really should have known better…

The tormentor stood boldly in the center of the graveyard, with one hand on her hip and the other twirling a chocolate curl between her fingers. "I thought you were smarter than this, Elena."

Taking a breath, Elena stood her ground. There was no point in running; the other vampire was older and much faster than she was. Still, Elena's mind was whirling, trying to come up with a plan. "Apparently not…what are you going to do, Katherine?"

Abruptly, Katherine released the strand of hair she'd been twirling, and met Elena's gaze directly. Elena felt her heart stop as a grin took over Katherine's features. She knew that grin well, and it never boded well for her. Her ancestor took a single step in her direction, before uttering nine simple words that had Elena's skin _**crawling**_ with trepidation.

"Now, we're going to have _**so**_ much fun together."

She had pictured this moment a million times throughout the past two years, but not once had Elena thought she'd ever feel so reluctant when the time finally came. She wanted to scream at the injustice of it all. She had been dreaming of returning home every day since she'd been gone, and now when she'd gotten her wish… it was completely tainted with fear. Elena wanted to cry, but Katherine's presence stopped the liquid swimming in her eyes from falling. There was no way she was going to give this sauntering harpy the satisfaction of her tears. Watching the familiar red bricked homes and green manicured lawns pass by, Elena tried to draw comfort from their familiarity.

As the duo approached the Gilbert's front porch Elena frantically tried to think of a way out of what was about to happen…her every footfall seemed to echo outrageously, seemingly emphasizing the upcoming doom that awaited them all. Still, she walked on. Elena knew there was no avoiding what was about to happen. Eventually, as Elena had feared, they reached her front door. Funny, it looked exactly the same; somehow Elena thought she'd find it drastically altered somehow…maybe because she had. The white paint of her door suddenly seemed surprisingly bright and intimidating; what would Jenna and Jeremy say when they saw her…._**them**_. Elena willed her arm to move. After a moment, Katherine elbowed her in the stomach….forget harpy, she was a nasty bitch.

"What are you waiting for, go ahead and knock!"

"Please Kat, there must be another way. Why don't we just talk about this…"

"Oh for Christ's sake," Katherine swore before raising her fist and knocking harshly on the freshly painted white door.

Despite the anticipation that was bubbling beneath the surface of her skin, Elena prayed that Jenna and Jeremy weren't home. Maybe she could buy herself some more time … and then Elena heard distinctly from inside, her aunt's voice calling out. As if reading her mind, Katherine threw her an amused smirk. One day she was going to wipe that smirk right off her pretty face. The door swung open and Elena was face to face with the woman who'd spent a good portion of her life raising her. Tears filled Elena's eyes, as she watched Jenna's face fill with joy and then bewilderment. Jenna's eyes darted from Elena's to Katherine's, and then back again before Jenna turned white as a sheet.

"How is this… what is this…Elena," Jenna stuttered. The strawberry blond reached one tentative hand out and Elena rushed forward to grasp it.

"Oh Aunt Jenna," Elena tried to close the space between them, reaching out to embrace her aunt. But Elena wasn't fast enough, and could only watch in horror as Jenna's eyes rolled up before she fainted. Quick as a cobra, Katherine caught her.

"Well, that's inconvenient," Katherine said before throwing Jenna over her shoulder. "Looks like we're not getting into _**our**_ house any time soon." Elena could only stare, open-mouthed as Katherine started to walk off with Aunt Jenna thrown over her shoulder, as if she were a designer purse she was proud to show off.

"Where the _**hell**_ do you think you're going with my Aunt, Katherine?" Elena ran and stepped in front of the vampire, blocking her path with her own identical body. Suddenly Katherine's smirk vanished, and a dangerous expression took over. Elena staggered back a step out of pure reflex.

"You better start doing exactly what I say little girl, if you want anyone in this town to survive my visit here! Katherine leaned in, her face a mere centimeter from Elena's own. She felt her ancestor's hot breath hit her face, and Elena wanted nothing more than to shove her with enough force to have her eating dirt. Elena simply raised her eyebrows instead. All traces of venom cleared from Katherine's face and in its place, a sly, calculating smirk blossomed. "We're going to the boarding house now, Elena. When our Aunt Jenna recovers, we can tell her the good news." Katherine was already moving down the freshly paved road, the smell of wet tar wafting through Elena's nostrils as she struggled to catch up.

"What good news is that?" Elena wasn't sure if she wanted to hear Katherine's answer, but still… she needed to know what she was up against here.

Laughing her childlike laugh, Katherine threw Elena a look over her shoulder before answering. "That your long lost twin has come home!"

Only later did it occur to her that she'd have to be invited in before she'd ever be able to step foot inside her home again. Frown lines appeared on her brow as Elena realized that her house wasn't really _**her**_ house anymore. It shouldn't hurt, Elena thought. After all, she'd been a vampire for years now; she should be used to all the caveats that came with her new "condition."

The familiar room taunted Elena's sensibilities. Everything was exactly the way she'd left it, just as her house was …but she _**wasn't**_ the same and the difference incited Elena. The walls were the same slate grey as before, the hardwood floor just as smooth and lustrous as she remembered. Even the light coming through the halfway open terrace doors reflected the same patterns. Like always, Elena found comfort in the filtered light obscuring half the space in murky shadows. Even as a human, whenever Elena was in her room she was acutely conscious of the man that had created it for her. Letting out an unladylike scoff, Elena realized that the one thing that hadn't changed was that her room in the boarding house _**still**_ reminded her of Damon. The man created the room in the image of himself, Elena decided. There was a balance of light and darkness in the room that seemed to waver and battle from moment to moment.

Walking across the room, Elena stared at herself in the almost gaudy iron-cast mirror. Dark brown curls, with eyes a shade darker greeted her. Elena drew a hand up, wearily touching the skin of her cheek. On the surface she looked the same as she did as a human, but underneath Elena knew she was nothing like that naïve little girl she used to be. And suddenly, Elena longed for the days when she, Bonnie, and Caroline would sit by the Lockwood's pool and gossip till they were breathless with laughter. Things had been so simple then, so _**normal**_. It was a time when Elena knew who she could trust. Thinking of Isobel, and the Salvatore brother's, Elena recognized that those days were long over.

The door squeaked and Elena turned to watch Katherine stroll casually over to her bed. Eyeing Katherine, Elena couldn't help but scoff at the "assets" her ancestor had chosen to accentuate. Today, like every other day Elena had seen her, Katherine had her ample cleavage pushed up and spilling out of the tight black lace trying to encase them. She had to grit her teeth as Katherine started to carelessly toss her expensive silk throw pillows off her bed.

"Hmmm, these are very pretty," Katherine purred while continuing to toss the pillows carelessly to the ground. Throwing a wink over her shoulder, Katherine jumped into the bed. Stretching her arms and legs out to their full length, Katherine couldn't help letting out a satisfied moan at the feeling.

Even though she tried to contain it, Elena couldn't help grimacing as the other woman ran her dirty boots across Elena's cream-colored silk bedspread.

"You know Elena; there are a lot of things we have to talk about…" When Elena did nothing but give the other vampire a blank stare, Katherine continued. "You've been a very bad girl, Elena."

Elena felt the hairs on the back of her neck bristle, as Katherine looked up at Elena through the fringe of her black lashes.

"And bad girls need to be punished."

That's exactly what Elena had been afraid of.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN:Real life is kicking my ass people, please forgive me! This is just a short update to try and get my foot back in the door._

_As always thank you to all my darling readers, reviewers, etc…_

_Also I don't have a beta for any of my stories. If anyone is interested or has any info on it for me please PM me. I really don't know how this beta stuff works so any info would be much appreciated. Thanks!_

_So btw…Katherine can compel other vampires (ie Elena), just go with it people ;)_

_And please, please, please review._

_Reviewers get to take a bath with Stefan….just kidding! Reviewers will wind up in a bathtub next to a very naked Damon (where a very long "bath" will commence immediately *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*)_

_And on with the show folks….._

__

"_You know Elena; there are a lot of things we have to talk about…" When Elena did nothing but give the other vampire a blank stare, Katherine continued. "You've been a very bad girl, Elena."_

_Elena felt the hairs on the back of her neck bristle, as Katherine looked up at Elena through the fringe of her black lashes._

"_And bad girls need to be punished."_

_That's exactly what Elena had been afraid of._

God, she felt good.

Her muscles felt warm and stretched out, like she'd won a marathon and then taken a day-long soak in a bubble-filled hot tub.

Despite being half-asleep, her head felt refreshingly clear. Usually only coffee and a splash of cold water could make her feel this lucid.

Not wanting to leave her tiny slice of heaven, Elena made sure to keep her eyes shut, while burrowing deeper into the warm pillows nestled next to her.

Her skin felt hypersensitive, the fabric of the linen underneath her felt crisp and cool against her heated flesh. Why did her skin feel so flushed?

Sighing, Elena mashed her face further into the warmth by her side, what did it matter anyway.

Mhmmm, her sheets even smelled good.

Trying to get an even better whiff of whatever that amazing scent was Elena inhaled deeply. Some kind of woodsy smell invaded her senses, tickling her nostrils.

That smell was familiar…

Oh, God.

Linen sheets were not supposed to smell like Abercrombie & Finch models.

Elena could feel the muscles in her face scrunching up in misery; she didn't even need to open her eyes to understand what was happening.

The first thing she saw when she finally managed to pry her eyes open was a tanned, muscled back… a tan, muscled, and very _**naked**_ back.

Biting her lip, Elena peeked under the white linen sheet covering her body.

She was naked.

Taking as quick a glance as possible, Elena found that Mr. Abercrombie & Finch's bottom matched his very naked top.

What the hell had she done?

Allowing herself to plop right back down into what felt like a very expensive pillow, Elena tried to remember last night.

The last thing she remembered was talking to Katherine.

Oh.

God, now everything made sense.

Flicking her gaze towards the naked man next to her, Elena figured there was no time like the present to start dealing with her problems. And honestly, waking up next to a strange human was not the strangest thing to ever happen to her… or the most dangerous.

Making sure she was adequately covered, Elena preceded to lean over and poke the guy in the shoulder.

Grumbling, the man turned over, facing Elena.

Well, at least he had a face to match that body.

"Come on, rise and shine mister," Elena said, punctuating her sentence with another little nudge.

Deep hazel eyes framed by spiky reddish-brown lashes fluttered, and then focused on her. A wry grin pulled at his girlish lips as he sat up and then leaned back down on his elbows. Did sitting up require that much energy…

"Hey, you."

His voice was hoarse and deep from sleep, but still boyish enough to cause a small smile to curve Elena's lips. He was adorable, he almost reminded her of Matt.

She scooted a little closer him, and watched his eyes widen and then sparkle in response. Sheesh, the poor guy probably thought he was about to get laid … again.

Patting one very toned arm, Elena made sure to look directly in his eyes before parting her lips to speak.

"I'm sorry about this, I really am…."

"Sorry about what," Mr. Abercrombie interrupted. He lurched forward suddenly and grabbed Elena by the arms, intending to pull her into his lap Elena guessed.

Of course she didn't budge.

"Whoa, you're like, totally strong. I didn't know girls could like, even have any upper body strength."

And then the guy tipped his head back and laughed, exposing the whitest teeth Elena had ever seen. Cute, but dumb, Elena thought as she rolled her eyes. The last remains of her human feminist nature somewhat dampened Elena's remorse in having to compel him.

Seizing his chin in one hand, Elena pulled him in close, looking him dead in the eye.

"All you will remember about last night is that you drank too much and made a fool of yourself. You called a cab and did _**not**_ seal the deal with that sexy-looking brunette you were talking to all night. You're going to go home now and read 'The Feminine Mystique'."

"Read 'The Feminine Mystique,'" the guy mumbled, throwing his legs over the side of the bed before standing.

"That's right," Elena added. "Oh, and hydrate, here's a twenty. Take a cab."

She watched him pull his faded jeans and checkered polo shirt on, almost sorry to see that body being covered up.

He mumbled 'hydrate,' before dazedly walking out the bedroom door.

Now to face her other two problems…

Wrapping the sheet a little tighter over her body, Elena allowed her gaze to wander. She hadn't had the time earlier…or the inclination if she were honest… to observe her surroundings.

She most definitely was _**not**_ in the boarding house anymore. And judging by her lack of attire, and oh yeah, the naked man in her bed…Elena was very glad she wasn't currently shacked up in the boarding house. There was zero chance of running into Damon here, thank God. She would never want to explain the scene she'd just woken up to (not that it was her fault).

Deciding to look for her clothes later, Elena cautiously left the bedroom, not knowing what she'd find.

This was ridiculous, Elena thought. She was practically tip-toeing around this decrepit estate like a 6 year old. Logically she knew the house couldn't hurt her, but still … something about the vast, drafty hallways had Elena skulking.

The only noise that greeted her was silence.

The kind of silence that was still and deep, making her think that sounds and music could never even touch this place.

If she were human, Elena knew her skin would be prickled, goose bumps rising all over her tender flesh. Even as a vampire, something about this place had the hairs on the back of her neck bristling.

But then again, if she were human Stefan and Damon would probably be here with her.

She didn't know what to think about Damon's confession. Supposedly he'd been looking for her…ever since she'd left over 2 years ago. The thought sent butterflies spiraling through her system, and a blush to her frozen cheeks.

But then who'd written those love letters to Katherine, and why?

And what about Stefan? She couldn't just waltz right on up to Katherine and ask her if she was still screwing her ex-boyfriend…their ex-boyfriend….could she?

Ugh, the whole thing was giving Elena a migraine or at least the vampire equivalent of one.

But Elena had seen Stefan's journal enough when they'd been dating to know, without a doubt, that what Isobel had given her was in fact Stefan's journal

Isobel…

It was time for Elena to start seriously questioning that woman's motives, maybe before any one else'…

If only Katherine would answer her question!

The hallways and corridors seemed to be endless. And while wandering about had given Elena a much needed opportunity to think and get her thoughts in order…..enough was enough. It was time to get the hell out of here. Finding Kat, and consequently Jenna, was Elena's only concern at this point.

Still wrapped up in her very translucent sheet, Elena turned to go back to the scene of the crime, the bedroom where said debauchery had taken place. She'd check under the bed this time for her long-lost jeans.

"Looking for these, sis?"

Groaning, Elena turned around to face the music.

There Katherine stood Elena's clothes in one hand, a latte in the other.

Quirking an eye-brow, Elena shifted her weight to one foot so she could tap the other one. At this point, Elena would do any little thing she could to piss her look-alike off.

Katherine's eyes squinted angrily in response.

Excellent.

Knowing it would infuriate her even further; Elena continued tapping her foot and stared Katherine down. She didn't give the slightest inclination to wanting her clothes back or being upset about what Katherine had obviously compelled Elena to do.

Katherine kept her composure, but continued to glare at her.

1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississi…

"Ughhh," Katherine shrieked, aiming her latte at Elena's head and flinging her clothes out the open window right in front of her.

A smile spread across Elena's features. Tilting her head to one side, Elena met Katherine's furious stare.

"Was that really necessary Kat?"

"Necessary, I'll show you necessary," Katherine sneered before turning on her heel and storming down the dusty corridor.

Obviously Katherine was looking forward to getting a rise out of her…The woman lived for torturing others.

Of course Elena really was furious about what Kat had obviously done to her last night, her version of "punishment," Elena guessed.

But she wasn't as dumb as Katherine obviously thought she was. She wouldn't go to Kat screeching about what she'd done to her. No, the only upside to being stuck with Katherine day after day was learning a thing or two about deception. Elena would get her revenge; she'd just make sure Katherine didn't have the slightest clue about it.

Still, she desperately needed a break from the other vampire's dramatics. So without a thought, Elena flung herself out the open window. Landing with the grace of a gazelle, Elena took off, full speed towards to forest.

It was time to feed.

It was also time to call Damon.

So, anybody else think Damon may be a little pissed at Elena's hot and cold routine?

And what the heck is Katherine going to do now that Elena's pissed her off? Was that really wise of Elena to do?

And where the hell are Isobel and Stefan for that matter? And what about Elijah…is that dude gonna get a clue soon?

Please review and stay tuned


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: yea, still don't own anything.

AN: I'm sorry I keep uploading this chapter but the spaces I'm putting in to separate sections of my story are not sticking. I also tried to putting little x's across the screen or D&E symbols, but they won't show up. It' driving me nuts. Does anyone know how to fix this? Just PM me please!

For the sake of clarity bc I doubt I fixed it this time the word "elegance" starts a new section of the story, and the woman gasping "oh," starts the final section.

Sorry about that guys.

So, um…how do you guys feel about smut (bites lip nervously) ?

There may be a tiny little lemon in here….and there may be more to come. Just a warning.

As always, thank you to my readers, reviewers, and story alerters!

Please review, especially since I may or may not be nervous about the possible lemon in this chapter ;) 

D&E D&E D&E

This was a very, very, bad idea.

She should be out in the woods, hunting. But instead she was here.

Self-consciously pulling the sleeves of her leather jacket down, Elena looked around the place she'd once spent more time in than her own home.

She spotted about half a dozen familiar faces straight away, but that was Mystic Falls for you. There was always a friendly face around a corner, always a helping hand available.

Blinking away the moisture that had suddenly flooded her eyes, Elena took a deep breath before making her way over to the bar.

The same wood lacquered counter greeted her, along with the same bartender.

…Although he hadn't noticed her yet.

Elena slid herself into one of the many available barstools and waited.

She drummed her fingernails against the counter and allowed herself to scan the room. For a Monday night the place was pretty busy.

There was a table of rowdy high school students fake-fighting and guzzling down pitchers of ice-cold coke diagonally across from her.

Over in the corner a group of middle-aged men were playing darts, or at least trying to play darts. Elena couldn't help the grin the stretched her lips nor the shaking of her head. Nothing ever changed in Mystic Falls. And curiously enough, Elena liked that.

In all actuality, Elena found herself feeling happier than she had in a long time. Feelings of contentment welled up inside of her before spilling over, little droplets running smoothly down the side of her face.

"Elena?"

Even though the familiar voice had her mouth twitching a long forgotten smile, inwardly Elena sighed. Had she done the right thing by coming here tonight?

"Hey, Matt."

Good ol' Matt. It had only taken him about 30 seconds to notice her sitting at his bar. To this day she still had a soft spot for her first boyfriend.

He seemed frozen, his jaw hanging wide open and eyes circled in wonder.

She smiled gently at him, and watched him blink once, than twice before seemingly coming to his senses and walking around the bar to pull her into a bear hug.

Matt didn't seem to notice her body become stiff under his hold.

Would he be able to tell? The change in her personality and body seemed such an obvious thing to Elena that she couldn't fathom him _**not**_ noticing.

Yet, all Matt did was to squeeze her tighter. And Elena found herself melting into his familiar, comforting embrace.

He smelled of her childhood.

Tightening her hold on him Elena shut her eyes enjoying the moment, before stepping back and dropping her arms back to her side.

"You're looking good Matty," Elena said before perching herself on top the barstool again.

Matt leaned against the counter beside her and simply looked at her.

It was ridiculous how hard Elena had to fight not to fidget under Matt's gaze. She never fidgeted in front of Elijah, but maybe that was because her childhood friends actually mattered to her. Their opinion mattered to Elena.

Letting her eyes wander, Elena tried to gather herself. The truth was, she wasn't proud of who she'd become. Sure, she wasn't nearly as bad as Katherine or the countless other vampires she'd encountered over the years, but Elena was a far cry from the unassuming girl Matt once knew.

Maybe that was why Elena felt shy all of a sudden.

Chancing a peak threw her eye-lashes; Elena watched the joy slowly drain from his face. His dimples disappeared and his brow furrowed.

"What are you doing here, Elena? Don't get me wrong," Matt was quick to add on, practically stuttering in his haste not to offend her. "I'm real happy to see you, just … surprised."

Sighing, Elena let her gaze drop. She busied herself by eyeing the scratches criss-crossing the countertop.

Elena heard rather then saw Matt move to sit down next to her.

"What's going on, Len? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Elena twisted her neck to the side, looking Matt directly in the eye. When had he become so insightful? And for one crazy, bewildering second, Elena wanted to tell Matt everything. She wanted to tell him every crazy detail about her "new" life.

Reaching over to hold Matt's hand, Elena bit her lip. His expression was adorably puzzled, and touchingly concerned. So of course Elena kept her mouth shut. She loved him too much to endanger him.

"I wish I could Matt, but believe me when I say I can't. But I'm ok."

Seeing the dubious look forming over Matt's face, Elena hastened to add on, "Really, I'm going to be ok Matt."

He scrutinized her face for a second longer before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index fingers.

"Alright Elena, I guess you know what you're doing," Matt said, resignation coloring his tone. He leaned his elbow against the bar, resting his head against his palm. Looking at her through the corner of his eye, Matt drummed his fingers against the counter for a minute before speaking.

"Have you seen Bonnie or Caroline yet?"

Elena groaned and buried her face in her hands. She could only imagine the kinds of torture Caroline would inflict on her when she found out Elena had been back in town for a full 24 hours _**without**_ calling. Somehow a simple mani/pedi probably wouldn't even begin to cover it, Elena thought.

"Come on Elena, it's a fair question," Matt stated firmly, the grin tugging up his lips somewhat ruining the effect.

"Matt seriously, don't guilt me."

"Maybe you need to be guilted," Matt stressed blue eyes boring into her own.

"Maybe you need to shut the hell up," a third voice added.

Elena and Matt moved in unison, simultaneously turning towards the source of the new voice.

A very familiar, very sexy third voice.

Relief flooded through Elena's veins, making her blood practically sing in gratitude. She didn't need any more guilt trips tonight, thank you very much.

"Beat it, Mutt."

"Damon," Elena admonished. She narrowed her eyes in warning.

Straightening up to his full height, Damon didn't even bother to acknowledge Elena.

His stare never wavered from Matt's form.

"Go on, shoo," Damon repeated.

Elena let out a little huff. "For the love of God…"

Matt opened his mouth, but before he could get a word out, Damon's pupils dilated. "Get lost," Damon growled for the last time.

Matt numbly walked away.

"Did you really have to compel him?"

"Yes," Damon replied simply.

He moved then to sit next to Elena at the bar. His leather jacket brushed against the bare skin of Elena's arm, causing Elena to shiver.

The touch should have felt innocent, but it didn't.

It felt erotic.

Maybe that's why he wore leather all the time; because of the way it felt against a woman's naked skin.

Damon's eyes dipped, no doubt noticing the little hairs on her arm standing on end.

He folded himself neatly next to her, still looking at her from the corner of his eye. It was a curious look, intense yet bland all at the same time.

Without removing his gaze from hers, Damon signaled Matt over.

Elena flicked her gaze away to watch Matt. He was obviously still under Damon's compulsion. Robotically he placed two beers down in front of them without a word. She kept her eyes locked on Matt's form until he turned completely away, moving further down the bar.

Elena lightly ran a finger around the rim of her drink before tilting her chin up, warily locking gazes with Damon once again.

How did she even start this conversation…

"So, are you going to tell me what exactly you're doing here, talking to _**me**_ of all people."

Elena winced.

The venom in his tone spoke volumes.

Sarcasm, she was used to. Annoyance, you bet. But noxious dislike?

Damon never spoke to her that way.

Because she was Elena.

And he was Damon.

He must have read the surprise on her face.

"Well what did you expect, Elena?" That you could treat me like dirt and then turn around with a smile and I'd be only _**all**_ too eager to help you out?" Damon scoffed and brought his beer bottle up to his lips, taking a long drag before slamming it back down.

A drop of liquid trickled down the corner of Damon's mouth, and Elena found herself unable to look away. She followed its progress down Damon's chin before he lifted his hand and wiped it away.

Her body temperature skyrocketed, and lurid, practically pornographic images played beneath her fluttering eyelids.

Elena watched his lips become nothing more than a thin, white line. He wasn't looking at her, but he knew.

He knew she wanted him, and for the first time in her life, Elena didn't care.

D&E D&E D&E

Elegance.

Pure unblemished elegance, the man thought. There were no other words to describe the clean, lissom, lines of the woman smiling back at him.

Yes, even smiling at him from a photo, her elegance and purity shone bright.

To think he had ever confused this angel with HER was an abomination.

Allowing his fingertips to ghost over her flat lips, the man glanced to the motionless hunk of plastic lying next to him.

He would not call her, he _**could**_ not call her.

….but that didn't mean he couldn't satisfy at least _**some**_ of his curiosity.

Gently, reverently, the man placed the photo back to its rightful place on top his nightstand.

On the rare occasion where he did manage a few hours of sleep, he liked her face to be the first thing he saw upon awakening.

Determined now, he picked up the hunk of plastic tossed carelessly next to a pile of paperback novels.

They were all _**her**_ paperback novels. If he tried, he bet he could smell her on each and every page.

The man dialed, and then waited.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings, and then a voice.

The voice he was waiting for.

"Isobel," he stated, somewhat surprised at the even tone he seamlessly produced. "Tell me what you know."

D&E D&E D&E

"Oh, Stefan," a woman gasped.

Bringing her lips down to mash once again against his own, the man didn't once stop the continuous jerking of his hips.

He groaned and palmed one silky thigh, helping her to move on top of him.

A feminine hand played across his bare chest, stopping only to dig her nails in. Blood rose to the surface, a perfect dot of crimson that never ran over.

She threw her head back and the man was able to fist almost all her billowing curls into one hand… A perfect handful. His other hand moved down to find that special place nestled between curls of an entirely different kind.

He flicked it.

A hoarse cry echoed throughout the room.

He flicked it again, and again, and again. Her cries growing louder, and then louder, before shatterering in a keening crescendo.

She fell, boneless, against his chest.

After a moment, she lifted her head and gave him a sinful smile. Number 5 was obviously a satisfactory number.

He gave her a bottom a playful pat before closing his eyes and drifting off. She'd worn him out.

D&E D&E D&E

OMG, did someone just have sex with Stefan? And even more astonishing, did someone actually have HOT sex with Stefan? Hmmmm, what do you all think about that? Who could it be? Well we know it's a woman...so that's something ;)

Is Elena totally going to reconnect with her Mystic Falls crew? And what will Katherine have to say about that? What is Katherine planning anyway?

And who's that creepy dude staring at photographs and calling Isobel?

Any ideas guys?

xoxo


End file.
